Women in Pants:The Fourth Summer of the Sisterhood
by Hillton
Summary: After one year of college, the girls go back home, they wont be home for long. What will happen when Bee goes back to Pennsylvania, Tibby goes to Florida, Carmen goes to Alabama, and Lena just stays home?
1. Prologue

You have probably heard all about us and the pants. Carmen got the pants at the thrift store next to Yes! She didn't even try them on. The pants came at a perfect time, when we were about to separate for the first summer since we were born. The pants fit us all perfectly, even though we are different body types (with the exception of the time the pants were trying to tell me I needed to get my life back together). We are the sisterhood of the traveling pants. Our mothers met in their maternity aerobics class. (Who would do that?) We were due in the same month. We were always together,. We knew it couldn't stay that way forever, but we weren't prepared to deal with how the separation felt. It was hard.

Last year, we went to college. It was the first time we had been away from each other for that long. Lena and I were all the way up in Rhode Island, she at RSID, I was at Brown Tibs was in New York, she was at NYU and Carma was at Williams. I didn't see any of them as much as I thought I would, not even Lena. We all made sure to see each other at least once a month, but it wasn't the same. Now we get to go back home, and see what happens.

Most of us wont be home for long. I'm going to be coaching at a soccer camp, Eric will be there too. Carmen is going down to South Carolina to visit her dad and his family, and Tibby is working on an independent film with some of her NYU friends. They'll be filming in Florida. Lena is staying home. She has a job with Annik at the art studio.


	2. Happy Home Coming

Lena was excited. Effie had driven the family van up to RISD, and after a good night's sleep, they were ready to go home. Bee was coming over in the morning, and they were going to drive down to get Carmen and Tibby.

When she saw Bee, Lena screamed, "Oh my gosh Bee! It feels like its been forever!"

"Lena! It is so good to see you!" they hugged.

"You too! How was the last month?"

"Not bad. How about you?" Bee paused to let Lena respond, but before she did, Bee found something else to say, "You have paint on your forehead. You must be painting like a fiend."

Lena laughed appreciatively, "I'll wash it off later."

"You look fit. Soccer life here agrees with you."

"I'm having fun over there."

"Good."

"You ready to go get the others?"

"Yeah, lets go," Lena put her arm around Bee's shoulder.

When they saw Tibby, they screamed again.

"Tibby! How did your project end up?"

"Oh fine. I think I got a B or so on it. It wasn't my finest work. You know, you have paint on you forehead. Aren't you washing your face at school?"

"Every week or so."

They got Carmen last.

"Carma!" they all yelled.

"Oh its so good to see you all!" They group hugged.

The ruckus continued until Effie ushered them into the car, "If we don't get going soon, we wont get home until tomorrow morning!"


	3. Lena's Surprise Wake Up Call

"To fear love is to fear life, and those who fear life are already three parts dead"

Betrand Russel, _Marriage and Morals ch 19_

Lena was sleeping peacefully before the sun had risen. She had been home two days. It was good to be home. There was a tap on the window that woke her up. Kostos was standing below her window.. Just what Lena needed to complicate her life.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." he yelled back, "Can you please come down?"

"Why should I?" she asked.

"I want to talk to you face to face. Please! This is so impersonal."

Lena couldn't help but be drawn to talk to him. She closed her windows, changed out of her pajamas and ran downstairs, "What's up?" she asked, "Why come here after all this time?"

"I've missed you," he said tenderly.

"I missed you when you had to go back to Greece for the woman you impregnated and didn't even tell me why! Why are you here? What about your wife?" Lena said blowing Kostos off.

He looked down, "Mariana died in childbirth. I'm raising my daughter with my Grandmother."

"Where is your daughter now?"

"Lena Hypatia is still in Greece with her Great-Grandma. This is the first time I knew you would be home and I didn't feel like I was abandoning my kid."

"What did you call her?"

"I named her after you."

"I feel so honored."

"We mostly call her Patty though."

"Why are you here?"

"For you Lena. I want to make-out —er make-up with you. I'm sorry about—" he was cut off by Lena.

"Excuse the semi-morning breath," Lena said pulling Kostos into a passionate make-out session.. Passion and lust had overcome Lena. She hadn't had a kiss like that, since Kostos before.

"I wish I had come sooner," Kostos smirked.

"Why didn't you?"

"I was worried you would have a boyfriend, or that you'd hate me."

"Um… I kinda do," she looked away, "I haven't known him that long. I only wanted him because you weren't available. How about I call him at dawn and break his heart?" Lena laughed, then kissed Kostos again, "As for you, I'm past the angry stage. I am so happy to see you," she sighed "Lets go inside. The sun will be up soon, and my parents won't have a problem with you being around."

"Sure," he replied as they walked into the house, "I want to spend as much time with you as possible. I only have a week. Then I need to get back to my baby."

"Only a week?" Lena whined.

"I have responsibilities at home," Kostos defended himself.

"That is just why our first two tries at a relationship failed. We have our roots planted in different countries. You and I both have family, friends, and responsibilities. How can this work?"

"If we really love each other, we will be able to come together. I am not opposed to living in the United States. I need to get out on my own."

"You would do that for me?"

"I love you. It does not seem that bad to me."

"This is intense. I never thought I would be talking about my future with a man and kids this early in my life. It just seems right though. You know what I'm saying Kostos?"

"It does seem like the right thing to do. I can understand if you feel intimidated by the talk of commitment. In Greece, we get married earlier in life than in America."

Lena put her head on his shoulder and her arm around his stomach. He placed his hand on her hand. "I feel so safe in your arms Kostos," she said

Effie wandered down the stairs at about eight o'clock .Lena hadn't bothered to break up with her boyfriend yet because she was having a good time watching television with Kostos.

"Lena!" Effie gasped.

Lena looked up at her and smiled.

"Oh, its just you," Effie said in seeing Kostos, "Carry on."

Lena chuckled, then said to Kostos, "Should I go break up with that guy now?"

"Why don't you?" was his reply, "Then you can get dressed and I'll take you out."

"Okay," smiled Lena. Then she picked up the phone. It rang twice before Lena said, "Hey, is Brandon around?" there was a pause, "Hey Brandon. I was just calling to tell you that I can't go out with you any more. I'm sorry. Bye," then she hung up.

"Go make yourself more beautiful than you already are Lena," Kostos told her.

Lena went upstairs and used the phone in her room to call Tibby. The other sisters each were on a family day trip already.

"You will never guess who is in my living room," Lena said without saying hello.

"Let me have one guess," she said dully, "Kostos."

"How did you know?" Lena said disappointedly.

"You are totally predictable!" said Tibby, "You wouldn't be that excited for anyone else. I know you never stopped wanting him."

"He's taking me out this morning. I have to get ready. He's waiting."

"Bye."

"Later."

After getting ready, Lena ran down the stairs, "Okay! I'm ready!" she yelled, "Where are we going?"

"I'm gonna go back to my hotel to get dressed. Then, we will play it by ear."

"How far is your hotel?"

"I walked here from there, but I wouldn't recommend it," Kostos chuckled.

"Should I drive us?" she asked.

"Yes that would be nice."

"Okay," then she shouted to Effie, "Hey Eff! I'm taking the car to go out with Kostos. Can you tell mom and dad?"

"Yeah," she replied, "Bye!"

After Kostos changed in the bathroom of his hotel room, they were off again.

Following a scrumptious breakfast, they took a walk around some of the monuments. Their walk led them to taking a seat near the Einstein memorial and kissing. They couldn't keep their hands off each other. Tourists began staring at them. Lena, who was usually a very modest person, didn't care, but Kostos did. It was because of this that they somehow made their way back to Kostos's hotel room. They passionately kissed.

"I can't do this," she said, "The last time I got to this point, I got my heart broken. I will not let that happen again,"

"Thats understandable."

"Thank you for understanding."

"So then what do you want to do?"

Lena looked at the clock, "Shit! I told Bee I'd hang out with her today., and go shopping before her trip. Can I use your phone? Its a local call."

Kostos nodded.

Lena started dialing, "Hey Bee!" she said cheerfully, "I can't see you today. Something has come up."

"I know what has come up Lenny."

"Tibby blabbed?" Lena asked, "She didn't even seem interested."

"I guess Tibby is perfecting her acting now that she is accomplished at directing, filming and producing her own short film. You're going shopping whether you like it or not. Bring him along if you want. I can't wait to meet the famous Kostos."

"What if he doesn't want to?" asked Lena, "It took me all that I had in me to convince him to come to the party on Saturday."

"Does he play?" Bridget asked referring to soccer.

"Yeah."

"We could do that instead. I could see what he's got."

"What if I don't want to?"

"You don't have to play. That would be silly. It would be him versus me."

"What would I do?"

"Sit on the sidelines and look pretty?" suggested Bee.

"Fine, I'll ask him, but that means you forfeit the pants on Saturday."

"You can judge a lot about a guy by his soccer ability."

"Hang on," Lena ordered putting the phone to her chest, "Kostos, do you want to play soccer with my friend Bee? She is really good."

"Sounds fun, much more fun than shopping."

"So its settled," Lena said and put the phone back to her ear, "Yeah, sounds cool. See you."

Kostos dug through his suitcase and grabbed a pair of shorts and a T-shirt, "Hopefully this friend of yours is as good as you say she is. I need a challenge."

"So this is the famous Kostos," was what Bee said when he first saw him. Both Lena and Kostos blushed, "Its nice to finally meet you," she continued.

"Bridget is it?" Kostos asked, "Its a pleasure," they shook hands.

"Ready to get your butt kicked?" Bridget asked.

"I'm not sure it will be that easy," said Lena, "Kostos was a champion."

"Yes, but I am a little rusty," Kostos said modestly.

Thus the game commenced. The two players were evenly matched scoring only one goal a piece in the first half hour. Bridget took a sip of water at that point, while Kostos was pouring his over his head.

"He sure is handsome," Bee whispered to Lena, "and he is an awesome soccer player. I don't know how much longer I can keep up with him."

The game began again, "Go Kostos, Go Bee!" Lena shouted.

In the end, Bee tired out before Kostos and the final score was 2-1 on favor of Kostos.

"You're really good man," a panting Bridget said shaking Kostos's sweaty hand

"Thank you Bridget, you certainly were not a bad match."

"So I'll see you Saturday? The party is at my house."

"Yes."

"Cool," replied Bridget turning to Lena, "Can you come over that morning and give me a hand Lenny? I can give you the pants then."

"Sure," Lena replied, "Now go take a shower," she ordered, "Both of you stink!"

" You're later than you were yesterday.," Kostos opened the door fully dressed.

"I can't believe how tired I am!" Lena exclaimed with a yawn.

"Aww," Kostos said giving Lena another hug.

Lena plopped onto a bed, "Lets stay in today," she suggested, "We can order room service, watch tv and just sit here."

"That is fine with me," voiced Kostos, laying down next to her.

They did exactly what Lena said they would until the phone rang at 5 pm. It was Kostos's Grandmother. She was checking in because he hadn't called her since his arrival. Lena decided that she would leave, and come back tomorrow. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek as he was asking about his daugher, and then she parted.

There was one day until the party. Lena was very excited to show off Kostos to the members of the sisterhood. Carmen called Lena at 9 in the morning as Lena was getting ready to go to Kostos's hotel room.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lena!" Carmen said energetically, "What's up?"

"Carma! Its great to hear your voice. I was just going to visit Kostos. He is staying at the King's Castle hotel."

"What!"

"You haven't talked to Bee or Tibby yet?" asked Lena apologetically.

"No. I just got home around one am. I was going to call them after I called you."

"I forgot. You went away for the week."

"So what happened?"

Lena told Carmen what had happened.

"Whoa," replied Carmen.

"I feel bad that I can feel this good about someone dying though," Lena explained, "Kostos's kid doesn't have a mother, and I step in and take over her father."

"Well its been a while hasn't it?"

"Yeah," Lena said cautiously.

"So what's the problem?"

"I guess I'm just over analyzing it. Everything feels right when I'm with him."

"I mean its not like he's asked you to marry him or anything. You are just dating. You shouldn't have to worry about being a mother yet."

"But, he did break my heart. He didn't tell me about the baby until I came back for Bapi's funeral."

"That was horrid. So what are you going to do about that?"

"I don't know. I love him, but I don't know that I can trust him again."

"Just feel the situation out. If it is really meant to be, it will happen."

"Call Bee and stop trying to psychoanalyze me!" ordered Lena, "I'm going to go hang with Kostos. Goodbye." she hung up the phone.

Lena and Kostos went out to lunch and then to the movies. It was an early night. Lena had to be at Bee's bright and early to help clean and cook. Carmen was there too. Tibby went out with her boyfriend instead.

"You've met him?" Carmen asked Bridget. Bridget nodded, "No fair!" she whined, "You always get to do things first!"

"You shouldn't have gone to your Dad's house if you didn't want to be left out," said Bridget firmly.

"Bee!" Carmen yelled, "Shut up!"

"You shut up," she countered.

"You both shut up!" Lena yelled louder than either of them yelled. Then she lowered her voice, "Carma, you will meet him in 10 hours, so quit your whining."

"Here we go!" said Lena as she and Kostos got into the car before the party.

"So which is which again?" asked Kostos

"You met Bee. Beautiful blonde hair. Carmen is Hispanic, and that just leaves Tibby. Don't worry, you wont be expected to know all of them before you come in the door."

"I'm not worried," said Kostos. "Do I seem worried?"

"Yes," giggled Lena, "Just be yourself. These people are all my friends, and if they don't like you, I'll kick their asses."

"I don't think you can beat up Bridget."

"Yeah? Well she already likes you, so that doesn't matter."

"Good. I don't want to see your beautiful face bruised," laughed Kostos.

"I'm glad you are more confident."

"I am," replied Kostos as his kissed Lena on the cheek.

As they pulled up, Bridget came up behind Carmen and whispered, "They're here!"

Carmen smiled, "Where is Tibby?" she asked, "I don't think she'll want to miss this."

"She'll meet him sometime tonight."

Bridget let Carmen go to the door.

"Hey Lena!" Carmen yelled from the doorway.

"Carma!" Lena yelled back, "This is Kostos."

"Hey!" Carmen continued to yell even though Kostos and Lena were getting closer to the door.

"Lena hugged Carmen, and then went inside to find Bridget.

Kostos shook Carmen's hand, "Its nice to meet you," he said cordially.

"Yeah, you too," Carmen smiled, "The other guys are inside watching baseball if you want to join them," She pointed, "I have to help Bee and Lenny in the kitchen."

"Thank you," Kostos said. Carmen was long gone.

"How are the pizzas coming?" asked Carmen.

"Fine," Bee said quickly, "Got the first one in."

"Woo!" yelled Carmen.

Lena raised an eyebrow.

"They sure do have hot guys in Greece," Carmen said unabashedly.

"Carmen!" Bee yelled in shock.

They heard a door slam, and Tibby rushed in, "Sorry I'm late! What's up?"

"Carmen was just swooning over Lena's man," Bridget replied dryly.

"He's in watching baseball if you want to meet him," added Carmen, taking the attention off of herself.

"Kostos!" Lena yelled, "Come here for a second please!"

"That'll work," laughed Tibby.

"Kostos, this is my other friend Tibby. Tibs, meet Kostos."

"Hey," Tibby took his hand and shook it, "Good to meet you."

"Yes, you too," Kostos replied, then he left.

When he was out of earshot, Tibby commented on him, "He isn't my type, but I can see how someone might find him attractive."

"Oh really?" asked Carmen.

"I have a boyfriend remember."

"Doesn't mean you can't look at other guys," commented Bridget.

"Just not MY guy," Lena said looking at Carmen.

The timer went off, and Carmen grabbed the potholders and took the pizza out of the oven and threw it on a cutting board.

"So what's the deal?" asked Carmen, "With you and him."

"We're taking it day by day," said Lena firmly.

"I don't think that is all," Bridget voiced.

"I am so overwhelmed, but it seems right. I really love him."

"'Love'" said Bridget in disbelief, "I thought I was in love. Then he broke my heart."

"Then he came back into your life, and you've been dating for almost a year," finished Tibby.

"It happened to me too you know," Lena said meanly.

"Why trust him again?" asked Carmen.

"Kostos made a mistake. He paid for it. I didn't quit having these feelings for him. He was always in the back of my mind when there wasn't anything better to think about. First loves never die, and I have a second chance at what I had."

"What about the kid?" asked Tibby, "Isn't it going to be weird raising someone else's baby?"

"Yeah, but how do you think she would be without a mother? She needs me too."

"Now you're Saint Lena?" Tibby scoffed.

"Tib, give it a rest," Bridget ordered, "She's doing what is in her heart. Lets go serve the pizza. Its getting cold."

"Pray that your lonliness may spur you into finding something to live for, great enough to die for."

Dag Hammarskjold

"Everybody is leaving in the next two days!" whined Lena to Bridget the next evening, "Tibby is going on some adventure with her film friends, Carmen is going back to her dad's house, and you have to go back to that soccer camp."

"I do not have to!" Bridget replied, "I'm getting paid. All that money my dad paid to that camp is paying off. Now they are paying me."

"The point is that you all are abandoning me. Kostos is leaving tomorrow afternoon, and then you're all going the next day."

"Yes, but we get to do the pants ceremony tomorrow night. After your little boy-toy leaves," Bee knew that Lena looked forward to that part of the summer.

"Fine," pouted Lena even though Bridget didn't know because they were speaking over the phone.

"I'll talk to you later. Okay? I need to at least _start_ packing tonight."

Lena fell asleep soon after her conversation with Bee. Then it was the day she would have to say goodbye to him. Lena drove to Kostos's hotel room at 8 am and watched him as he packed. They drove to the airport at 3 pm after sitting in the room until the noon check-out time and then going out to eat. Lena gave Kostos a huge, passionate kiss that she hoped would not have to last the entire summer.

Lena wasn't herself at all during the pants ceremony, and the rest of the sisterhood noticed.

"Len, I know you miss him, and I can't blame you," began Carmen, "He'll be back. It's gonna be okay."

"Now I know how Tibby felt when we all left," Lena said sullenly.

Tibby mockingly made a pity noise.

"Tibs, just shut up!" Lena ordered.

Tibby blushed. She didn't notice, and even if she did, she wouldn't have known why she did blushed.

They decided the order of the pants. Since this was the fourth year, the rotation of who got them first was almost complete. First, the pants would go to Bridget.


	4. Couples

"The wisest mind has something yet to learn"

George Santayana

Bridget looked out her window. Eric would be there to pick her up within ten minutes. Her week at home had been fun, but now Bee was excited about soccer camp. Bee had not spent more than a week with Eric all year, and she was thrilled to be spending two whole months with him. They planned early on in the school year to coach at the Pennsylvania camp they did last year. Diana would be there too.

She checked the window again. A car was pulling up into the driveway. Chills went down her spine, it had to be him. Bridget hopped off the couch and ran to the door. Wearing sunglasses, sandblasted jeans and a t-shirt, Eric stepped out of the car.

"Hey," he said, removing the sunglasses, "Ready to go?"

"Am I ready? I've been ready since yesterday."

"Where is your bag?"

"By the door."

"Allow me."

"Thanks."

They got in the car, and proceeded to Pennsylvania. When they got to the sign saying the camp was a half a mile away, Eric pulled over.

"The calm before the storm," Eric took deep breath.

"There is something I have to do before we move on," Bee kissed Eric.

At that moment, Diana came down the stretch of road. She knew exactly what was going on. She had her boyfriend pull the car over quietly, and then honk the horn.

Startled, Bee turned around to see a smiling Diana. Bee got out of the car, "Jealous already Diana?" she joked.

"No, not really. My new boyfriend is a coach here too."

Bee turned to see none other than Billy Klein sitting in the driver's seat, "Hey Billy," Bee said uneasily. Diana made a mental note to ask Bee how she knew him.

Eric got out of the car, "Hey Diana. How've you been?"

"Hey yourself. I've been great. How about you?"

"Good."

"This is Billy, my boyfriend."

"Hey."

"Billy is coaching too."

Bridget got out of the van and blinked her eyes at a near empty camp. The counselors were required to come a day earlier than the campers. She searched for some sign of anybody. A woman ran out to greet her.

"Bridget, Mr. Richman, Diana!" she exclaimed, "It is so nice to have you back. I'm always so proud to have people come back to coach a second. I know these girls are close to your age, but don't let them give you a hard time. And Mr. Richman, its always a pleasure to have you back. And who is this?" She pointed to Billy.

"He's my boyfriend Billy. He is here coaching too."

"Thats nice," she said faintly, "We're having a meeting in the cafeteria in about an hour. In the mean time, I'll show you to your cabins," They began walking, "Well aren't you lucky. Eric, and Billy are in the same cabin. Bee and Diana are rooming together as well."

Bee and Diana were escorted to their cabin by their boyfriends, then the boys were led to their own cabin. Bee and Diana told Billy and Eric they would meet them at the staff meeting.

"You know Billy?" Diana gasped after the guys were out of earshot.

"Um yeah," Bee said guiltily, "Since I was around five years old. He lives near my grandma. We ran into each other when I went to see her a couple summers ago. I liked him, but not enough to do the distance thing. He was my rebound from the first Eric summer."

"Oh"

"I don't care if you date him," Bee clarified.

"Good, 'cause I really like him. He treats me really well."

"Billy is a good guy, really sweet, and an awesome soccer player. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks"

"Did you meet him at school?"  
"Yeah."

"You two will work out just fine. Lets go kick a ball around. We've got twenty minutes."

"You need to talk to those guys separately soon."

"I know. This is a mess! Of all the guys! Serves me right for not reading the mail out again. You'd think I'd have learned my lesson," she ran to talk to Eric before the staff meeting.

"Eric, I want to tell you this before you hear it from anybody else. I have known Billy since I was five. He lives near my Grandma, and during that second summer, we went out sort of," She began telling him all the sorted details.

"Wait, what do you mean second summer?"

Bee realized that even though Eric had seen her in the traveling pants, she had never explained their origin, "Oh! The second summer my friends and I shared the traveling pants. You know those jeans that have all the writing on them?"

Eric nodded.

She told that story, and then continued on with her and Billy's past.

"Thanks for being honest Bee."

"You're the one for me Eric. Sure, I adored Billy, but there was never any chemistry there like I have with you."


	5. Surprises

"If you cannot get rid of the family skeleton, you may as well make it dance."

George Bernard Shaw

Carmen stepped bleary eyed off the plane. Paul saw her at baggage claim, and waved.

"Your dad wanted to come, but he had to work," Paul explained when she came closer.

"Well, its good to see you Paul," Carmen smiled.

Paul blushed, "Thanks, you too. Want to go play some tennis?"

"Sure.. Lets get my stuff to the house first."

"Okay."

"Ready?" Paul asked Carmen once she had set her stuff down and changed.

"Yeah."

"Okay," he said, "Lets make a bet."

"What kind of bet?"

"If you win, I will give you an undisclosed prize. Believe ,me, its good. If I win, I have a favor to ask you."

"Okay. Its a bet"

Carmen served, Paul returned. Then Carmen got the first point. Paul ended up winning.

"Here is the question," he paused, "Carmen," he said heaving a sigh, "I want to share something with you that I haven't shared with anybody else," Carmen knew what was coming next, but Paul didn't know she knew, "I'm going to visit my Dad in two weeks, and I want you to come and meet him. Not as my stepsister, but as my friend. Dad doesn't know Mom is re-married. My Dad has a drinking problem. If I told him about Mom's new family, I don't know what he would do."

"Paul, I am honored that you're sharing this portion of your life with me. If you want me to go, I will go."

"You will? Thats wonderful!"

Carmen smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Just for that, I will give you your present anyway," Paul whistled.

Carmen looked the way Paul gestured. A person was coming in their direction.. It was Win with a huge smile on his face. She ran to hug him.

"I thought you were interning with a doctor up in New York!"

"I don't start for two weeks. So I got a hold of Paul, and he told me when you were getting in here."

"That is so great! It is awesome to see you."

Win pulled Carmen into him and kissed her.

"Dinner is in an hour and a half," Paul broke up the kiss, "We need to get back. Mom and Al know Win is coming."

"Great," smiled Carmen.

They walked back to Paul's truck, Carmen and Win holding hands. Win explained how he hid in the back of Paul's truck on the way to the tennis courts. Carmen smiled. She thought that that was really sweet.

"When defeat is inevitable, it is wisest to yield."

Quintilian

"Eric Richman," Joe began, "you have a boys team. Your activity is hiking, your partner is Diana. You have Monday lunch, Wednesday snack, Thursday breakfast and Friday dinner. Saturdays you monitor the camp theater," Bee's eyes went wide when she realized that she and Eric were not partnered together, "Bridget Vreeland, you have a girls team this year. Your activity is rafting and kayaking. You have Monday dinner, Wednesday lunch, Thursday lunch and Friday breakfast. You are partnered with Billy Klein," Bee's eyes went even wider than she thought possible. Joe could not have just said that. She looked at Diana, who also had a shocked look on her face. No, Bee was not having a nightmare.

"Joe!" Bee got his attention.

"No!" he replied without looking.

"Even if I--"

"No!"

"have someone I can switch with," she continued meekly.

"I know your type. Its your second year here, your boyfriend is here, you think you own the camp. You don't. I'm paying you to do this. I make it a point not to put couples together. All they do is lay around, and don't do what I pay them for."

Bridget wanted to say that all she and Eric did last year was lay around and talk while assigned to rafting and kayaking.

"You wanted to change at first last year, and you know how that turned out," he winked, "I'm sure you'll work great with Billy. He's new, show him the ropes, and be nice."

"But why mess with a winning team?" Bee snapped back

"Because I know you can make the most of it."


	6. Boys and the Everglades

"There can be no spirituality, no sanctity, no truth without the female sex."

Diane Frolov and Andrew Schneider, _Northern Exposure, Revelations, 1993_

Tibby had just finished unpacking. She had to meet her friend Dan in the lobby in five minutes. They, along with two other classmates, had received a grant to do a documentary about the Florida Everglades. She smiled at her surroundings. Being the only girl in the group had its perks. She had a single king bed and hotel room all to herself. Tibby already missed the sisterhood again. Sure, being the sole female in a group of males could be fun, but she missed the female friendship, and was now feeling very alone. A silent hotel room became creepy. She decided that she should leave, and go down to find the others.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Tibby at the dinner meeting.

"I've hired a boat and a guide to take us around the 'glades tomorrow to get a scout of the location," supplied one of the other guy, Steven.

"Good," replied Dan.

"Should we get interviews from the locals?" Tibby suggested.

"Maybe later on," replied Andrew, "We've got the boat, lets make the most of it."

"Okay," replied Tibby sheepishly.

"So its settled," Dan smiled as if Tibby had not shown any signs of embarrassment.

Tibby scooped up her last spoonful of soup, "I'm done!" she announced, standing up, "I'm tired. I'm going up to my room. Goodnight!"

"But its only 8:30!" Dan yelled after her, "We were going to go out to a club. Don't you want to come?"

"Thanks, but I want to write some letters to a my friends and take a nice warm bubble bath."

"Well, we'll miss you. I'll come and pick you up for breakfast around 8:30. Our boat leaves at 10:30."

"Okay," Tibby smiled weakly, "Goodnight all."

They mumbled their good nights.

Carma,

There is way too much testosterone on this trip. I am the only girl stuck with four boys. I wish one of you were here with me. Two of the guys are totally insensitive. You could tell them off much better than I could. The hotel is nice. I have an entire room to myself (it would not be proper for a university to sponsor a co-ed trip and have the males and the female share a hotel room, would it? ;) ). I have never had a hotel room to myself. It is almost creepy.

Hope you're having fun there.

Love,

Tibby."


	7. Big Shock and Big Gifts

"The excellence of a gift lies in its appropriateness rather than in its value"

Charles Dudley Warner _'Eleventh Study,' Backlog Studies, 1873_

"I'm so nervous!" Carmen said to Lena on the phone when she had gotten back to the house, "I'm meeting his father in two weeks!"

"You're nervous? I'm the one who made a rash decision about going back with Kostos! I just melted right back into his arms. Now that he is gone, I think about how stupid it was. I mean at least Brandon and Paul lived in the same county as I do. But I have a history with Kostos."

"First loves live on, but remember, he has a baby!"

"In his defense, we were not going out when the child was conceived. Kostos really didn't cheat on me.."

"You have to remember, Kostos has baggage, I don't think you're ready to deal with that yet."

"I just really don't know if I love him. I know he is hot, and I have such an insane physical attraction to him, but I don't know if I'm in love with him."

"Be honest to him. You have to do that by being honest with yourself."

"Thanks, And you need to stop worrying. Paul wouldn't put you in any danger. Physical or emotional."

"I guess I know that."

"At the same time, he must really trust you to invite you to see his father. You told me that your Dad said Krista couldn't handle it."

"Thats what I'm afraid of. Right now, I'm going to try to focus on whats going on now. Win is down for a couple weeks, and I'm going to make the most of it."

"He is my guest, I should have to give up my room," Carmen insisted to her father and Paul, "I can sleep on the couch or in Krista's room. There is enough room for an extra mattress in there."

"We can put a mattress in my room," Paul insisted, "Its bigger than Krista's. It'll be easier to fit an aerobed in it."

"I don't want to inconvenience you Paul," Carmen begged, "He is my boyfriend, and should inconvenience me."

"Its no trouble. He'll only be here two weeks, its no big deal."

Carmen smiled and knew not to argue anymore. She came to find out that Win's things were already in Paul's room.

"Its almost dinner," her dad explained, "I'll go bring the air mattress and linens into Paul's room. The guys can set it up later."

"Okay," Carmen commented, "I'm just going to go up and wash my face."

"Carmen!" Paul called after her, "Me and my girlfriend are going to the drive in tonight after dinner if you and Win want to come with us."

New girlfriend? Carmen cringed inwardly. This obviously wasn't Lena as Carmen had wished would happen, "When did you get a girlfriend?" she asked, wishing she hadn't sounded so rude after it came out of her mouth.

Paul blushed, "She goes to the same college as I do. I met her in my psychology class a couple quarters ago. Her name is Amy."

"Oh, Amy," Carmen repeated, "Thanks. I'll ask Win if he wants to go. I'd like to," she headed upstairs.

Win was coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey," she said with a tinge of seduction on her voice, "Paul asked us to go to the movies on a double date. You interested?"

"When?"

"After dinner. Don't worry, Paul isn't big on PDAs," Carmen joked, "Wasn't big on talking when I met him either," she laughed mildly at her own joke.

"Lets take separate cars," Win winked, "Mine is in the back driveway."

Carmen smiled, "Dinner will be done in about five minutes. I'm just going to freshen up, I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Okay."

She kissed him on the cheek. It was weird to have Win so readily accessible. During the school year, they only saw each other twice a month, but now that he was living in the same house as she was, albeit for two weeks, things seemed different.

"What are we seeing tonight Paul?" Carmen asked over dinner. She was embarrassed that she had neglected to ask.

"Its classic movie night. They're showing Grease."

"I haven't seen that," commented Win.

"Really?" Carmen awed, "Everyone has to see Grease! Its a good thing you're going tonight, or I would have to be very ashamed that you haven't seen Grease."

That was the first time Carmen had ever seen Paul kiss someone. They had parked the cars next to each other, with Paul's on the left. While Greased Lightning was going on, Carmen looked over to Win to see if he was enjoying himself. Boy, did she get an eyeful. Through the corner of her eye, she saw Paul making out with Amy. Carmen blushed, then averted her eyes quickly.

"What is it?" Win asked thoughtfully.

Carmen was speechless, she just pointed her eyes and head at Paul's truck and nodded sideways.

Win laughed.

"I feel so violated," Carmen half joked, "My eyes are burning out!"

Win laughed again.

"You should be glad that you're an only child!" Carmen got an idea, she took her cell phone out of her pocket, and text messaged Paul, "Hey! You're in public."

Carmen watched as Paul was interrupted by the text ring. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and read it. Paul chuckled, and responded, "Sorry. Next time I'll just make out in the living room ;) "

Carmen stuck her tongue out at him.

Paul laughed, then put is phone away, and turned back to Amy.

They kissed near the entrance to Carmen's room, "Goodnight Carmen," Win said as they broke apart, "I'll see you in the morning

"Goodnight Win," Carmen called as she went into her room.

Carmen went into the bathroom that was adjoined to Krista's room. She heard a giggle from Krista's room, and she knew that Krista and the friends she was having over for a sleep over were still awake. Carmen washed off her make-up and then went back into her room to change into her pajamas.

She finally went back to knock on Krista's door.

"Yeah!" Krista yelled back.

"Mind if I come in?"

"Enter!"

"Hey, mind if I join you?"

Krista smiled, "Be our guest."

There were three other girls in the room. There was one with slightly darker skin, who Carmen thought was part Latino. Another was very pale, the third was in between the two. Along with Krista, the blonde, this group reminded Carmen of her sisterhood. She smiled, and sat down amongst them. They were watching the Breakfast Club. At the kiss scene near the end, Carmen had a flashback and shuddered.

"Huh?" Susie asked.

"Oh," Carmen sighed, "Nothing."

The movie ended, Carmen got up to go to her own room, "Thanks. I needed a break from all that testosterone. 'Night."

"Goodnight," they all replied.

Carmen woke with a start to a loud knock on her door.

"What!"

"Its 10am," Krista called in, "Breakfast is almost ready. Its a special breakfast, you don't want to miss this."

Carmen sat up in bed after hearing Krista's enthusiasm, "Hey Krista, do you want to come in for a minute?" she asked,

Krista entered.

"The reason I shuddered last night was because I was remembering how my eyes were burned out by my seeing Paul and Amy making out," Carmen shuddered again, "Also last night."

Krista laughed, "I don't like seeing him making out with girls either. It just doesn't seem right."

"He never seemed that public to me before. I mean I would have seen before now, wouldn't I?"

Krista laughed again. What was so funny about this? "His usual make out spot is in the back yard on the rock, underneath the tree. He says girls find it romantic. I just don't get it."

"Nature, some girls like that kind of stuff. My friend Bee for instance, I don't think she'd live inside if she didn't have to."

"Yeah, Susie is kinda like that," Krista replied, "We should get down for breakfast."

"Are you going to tell me whats going on?"

"No."

Krista went down stairs first. Carmen brushed her hair, then went down herself. Halfway down the stairs, Carmen smelled bacon and eggs. After she turned the corner, she noticed the entire kitchen table was covered with all different types of food. There was bacon, scrambled eggs, toast, three different cereals, fruit and waffles. It looked like enough to feed ten people. She came to find out that that was the whole idea.

Win came into view, throwing an apron onto a chair, "You like it?" he asked.

"Was this all you?" Carmen countered

"Not quite, Lydia bought the food and helped with some of the preparation. Paul gave me the whole idea. Krista and her friends were the ones who set up the backyard. You should see it, it is beautiful. The movie thing was a diversion cooked up by Paul to get you out of the house, so Krista could decorate the backyard. Your dad did the eggs and toast."

Carmen was so happy, she was on the verge of tears.

"I told them to wait outside while I unveiled. You get the first plate. Don't worry. I made enough for all my helpers, and then some."

Carmen was speechless, she just grabbed a plate and began taking a little bit of everything. Everyone else spewed into the kitchen and lined up behind her. She walked slowly out to the patio area. Win was right, it was beautiful. There was the regular patio furniture with its umbrella up, and next to that was a small wooden table with two chairs, and a sheer table cloth. Roses were scattered around and stuck on different parts of the yard.

Carmen sat down at the table for two, and waited for Win to come out of the kitchen. He was the last out., everyone waited for him. Along with his plate, Win had a flower for Carmen's hair.

"Win!" she exclaimed, "Everything is just too perfect! I wish I could kiss you right now, but I haven't brushed my teeth."

Win had an answer for that too. He pulled a package of Listerine Pocket packs out of his pocket. Carmen let one dissolve on her tongue. Win got up, and she gave him a passionate kiss. Then they started to eat.


	8. Oh Baby

Kaitlin, Thanks for all the reviews, it makes me feel special. I did steal chapter 3 from another fic. I liked that part, but I scrapped the rest of the fic. I don't mean to rush. Maybe I am, I wrote about half of that within the last week. I won't be updating much until later on this month.

Not just a princess: thanks for the review. I'm liking this fic more than a few of my older ones.

Riza, thanks for the correction. I fixed it, in both chapters.

GG: thanks. I like writing the Bee and Eric interactions, although right now, I'm focusing more on the Carmen storyline right now. I hope to change that soon.

"People seldom refuse help, if one offers it in the right way."

A.C. Benson

Lena stared down at her blank sketchpad. She had absolutely no inspiration. With her friends off on their own adventures, and Lena stuck home, there was nothing new for Lena to see. Annik had told her that she should look at the boring things in the city from a new perspective, and give them a new, untried look. Lena just couldn't do it. She had not had this bad of a block since she had broken up with Kostos in the winter after the first summer. She wondered if she would ever be able to think of something to draw. Lena decided to take a break to write Carmen.

"Carma, I've got such a bad block. I wish I could think of something to draw that was good! Nothing is striking me. How are you? Your mom told me that Win came down to see you before he took his summer job. How great is that? How is the pregnant Lydia doing? I can not believe you voluntarily went there while she was pregnant. Don't pregnant ladies get moody? Say hi to Paul for me. Can't wait to see you when you get back. Love, Lena."

They were all piled into a small doctor's office room. Lydia, Paul, Krista, Al, Carmen, even Win. Al had made Lydia wait until Carmen was present for them to learn the sex of the baby. This was a momentous occasion.

"Who are these two?" the nurse who had obviously seem Lydia through this pregnancy asked.

"This is my daughter Carmen," Al said proudly. He paused for a moment, "This is her boyfriend Win," he knew how weird that sounded, and so did everyone else, "He is visiting. We didn't want to leave him home alone."

"Oh," the nurse said in a fake cheerful tone that all nurses must possess, "Well I'm Cheryl. I have helped Lydia through all her pregnancies," she smiled, "I was right out of school when Paul was on the way."

Carmen nodded and smiled, "Its nice to meet you."

"You too," she turned to the group, "The doctor will be with you shortly."

"Thank you," replied Al.

"Lydia, why don't you assume the position," Cheryl joked. Lydia laughed, and did as she was told.

"Welcome back Lydia," the doctor smiled as he came into the room, "Lets see," he looked at his file, "This is the day you want to know the gender of the baby?"

"Yes," Lydia began, "We wanted the whole family to be here, but we want to know so we can decorate the nursery."

"Well," the doctor began scanning the stomach, "Ah yes. You have a healthy little boy in there," he smiled.

Paul's smile was the widest, "I'm going to have a baby brother!"

"A son?" Al yelled as if there was absolutely no possibility to have a son.

"Congratulations," the doctor said, "Everything is going along smoothly. Thats especially important when having a baby at your age."

Lydia and Al had their la mas class that night and Krista was over at Susie's house, so Paul, Carmen and Win were home alone equipped with twenty dollars for a pizza, a carton of ice cream with all the toppings, and permission to watch any movie they chose, even pay-per-view. Al and Lydia said that they would be going out to dinner after class and wouldn't be home until late. This was their last hoorah before the baby came. After the movie, Win went up to take a shower leaving Paul and Carmen alone to watch TV.

"Have you noticed that Krista is gaining some weight?" Paul asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, she does seem a little heavier. Maybe its just her body trying to figure out where to put things."

"She's been gaining weight ever since she broke up with this guy Max six months ago. Now she wears baggy clothes to hide it, but she isn't fooling anyone. I think she has gained like twenty pounds. Mom is too absorbed in the whole baby thing to be concerned enough, and I'm a guy. I can't talk to her about things like this."

"You want me to talk to her, Don't you?"

"Could you?"

"Yeah."

"I'm just so worried about her. The weight gain, and she has been stuck up in her room most of those months if she wasn't at school or at Susie's house, or another one of her friends."

"I'm sure everything will be fine."

Paul systematically took Win out of the house after he had brought Krista home from Susie's. Carmen was the only one home for the ambush. Al was at work, and Lydia was out with some friends. As Paul had predicted, Krista said hello, then went straight to her room. Carmen waited, then followed her up five minutes later. Instead of going through the bathroom as she normally did, Carmen went to the regular door.

Carmen knocked, "Krista, can I come in?" she asked nicely.

"What do you need?"

"My boyfriend and your brother deserted me!" Carmen said pathetically, "I want some company."

"Okay," Krista sounded exasperated.

Carmen entered and sat on the bed. Krista was writing something on her computer. Carmen tried not to snoop and see what it was. "Paul is worried about you," Carmen just went right out and said it. She had never had any tact.

"What?"

"He thinks you're in some heavy depression because you spend as little time with the family as possible, and you've gained some weight."

Krista laughed half-heartedly.

"Paul says that it all started when you broke up with Max."

Krista laughed again, "That isn't it at all."

"Then what is it?"

"Max moved away," Krista said simply, "We broke up so we wouldn't have to do the distance thing," she paused, "You're going to think this is so stupid," she paused again.

"What?"

"We had sex the day before he left. We thought it would be the perfect end to our relationship, like pledging our love for each other," Krista paused yet again. She was obviously hiding something.

Carmen thought she knew what Krista was saying, but she didn't want Krista to be saying that, "You mean?" she had to hear Krista say it.

"Yeah," Krista sounded scared and ashamed, "I'm having his baby."

Carmen was amazed, "And you haven't told your family?"

"I've only told those three friends you met, and you."

"Oh. I hope you've gone to a doctor."

"Yeah, I went to the free clinic."

"Good. What can I do for you?" though Carmen was only one year older than Krista, Carmen began playing a motherly role.

"Help me tell Mama?" Krista begged.

"That, I can do," Carmen said solemnly, "But you're going to have to be there too."

"Okay."

"You know, Paul is really worried about you. You should let him in on it too."

"I don't even know what he is going to say! He has been so protective of me since dad left! I am so ashamed."

"Everything is going to be okay," Carmen assured her, "I'll help any way I can."


	9. Train Wreck

Kaitlin, Lydia is pregnant and irritable, so she'll react to Krista's news quite badly.

Princess: I like being suspenseful, intense and surprising in my writing, so thanks for the compliment

Riza: I love twists. I have a lot planned for Carmen's character. I don't know why, but they just end of fitting better. I have twists for Lena and Tibby, but they don't happen until later. I'm not sure how the whole Bee thing will pan out yet. Don't feel sorry for correcting me.

"Show me a girl with her legs planted firmly on the ground, and I'll show you a girl who can't put her pants on." (friend's away message)

"UGH!" Bee yelled when she and Diana were back in the cabin, "Can this get any worse? I'm partnered with your boyfriend, doing what my boyfriend and I did last summer, while you're partnered with my boyfriend, and we can't change anything!"

"Well at least you have me," Diana smiled meekly, "We're cabin mates, each coaching a girls team, and hey, there could be worse people to have your boyfriend be partnered with. Have you seen Stacey?"

Bee smiled weakly

"Besides, its not like you and Billy have to be joint at the hip or anything. Anytime you aren't patrolling, and Eric isn't patrolling, and its not activities time, you don't have to be around Billy."

"I'm worried Diana."

"About what?"

"That what happened last summer might happen again."

"Why do you think?"

"Lets look at the facts: 1. Billy and I have a history, Eric and I had a history. 2. Billy is off limits because he has a girlfriend, Eric had a girlfriend last summer. Those are the two big ones."

"Oh," Diana had nothing to combat Bee's arguments, "Lets go down to the guys' cabin and make them come out. How much of a scandal would it be if two eighteen year olds, a nineteen year old and a twenty-one year old were found in mixed company in a cabin!" Diana joked, "Oh, it doesn't matter. Lets go hang in their room."

Bee agreed, "Let me change. I want to look good before I end up never wearing make-up for the rest of the summer." Diana and Bee gussied up, then headed over to their boyfriends' cabin.

"Witness!" Bee said dramatically entering the cabin after knocking, "Bridget Vreeland. In feminine form," he voice slowed and deepened dramatically, "One... Last... Time." Diana giggled.

"And doesn't she look damn sexy?" Eric asked rhetorically. He took Bee into his arms and dipped her. When she came up. She was smothered with a kiss.

This is going to be a train wreck, Carmen thought as she sat on the couch waiting for the guys to get back. Krista was clutching Carmen's hand so hard Carmen thought it might break. Carmen wondered what was taking Win and Paul so long. She just wanted to get it over with.

"When did you plan on telling people?" Carmen asked.

"Never," Krista pouted.

"Not even when you were in labor?"

"Well I guess."

The door opened. Both girls shot up. Carmen out of happiness, Krista out of shock and terror. Krista's hand remained clutching Carmen's.

"Paul..." Krista's voice was shaky.

"Yes?" he came towards her.

"Thank you for being concerned about me," she paused, "I've already told Carmen, how hard can this be?" she asked herself out loud, "Carmen?" she pleaded.

"Krista is pregnant Paul."

"What!" Paul bellowed, "Since when?"

"Max," Krista replied simply.

"Six months," Carmen simplified, "We're going to tell our parents over dinner tonight. Paul went to his room without saying anymore. "He'll come around," Carmen assured Krista, giving her a squeeze around the shoulders, "Want to go out for ice cream? We'll borrow Win's car and pick up your friends. I'll give him the nasty task of trying to calm Paul down." Win, who was still standing at the door nodded.

"Sure," Krista accepted.

Paul had not left his room when they returned. Dear Win was still trying to talk to him. Paul wouldn't even let him in the room.

"Let me do it," Carmen was getting irritated at Paul. She knocked on the door, "Paul! Its Carmen! Let me in!" The door didn't budge. "You wanted to know this information, you were concerned. Now what are you going to do with the info?" Carmen paused for an answer. No answer came, "I know this is hard to deal with, but you have to deal!" she paused again, "Let me in or I'll knock the door down. I can do that. My adrenaline is going now. I can do anything. Here I come! One, Two, Three!" She ran at the door. Paul opened it for her before she could attempt to knock the door down. He didn't let anyone else in, "Quit being a sissy about it!" Carmen ordered, "Krista needs support. Stand up and act like a man!"

"How can I support a decision like this?" Paul asked in disgust.

"Look," Carmen lowered her voice and grabbed his hand, "Your little sister needs you. I don't care if how you feel about her being pregnant, just support her."

"Carmen," Paul said in an equally soft tone, "Thank you. I know now what I have to do."

"Paul, I know you are a good person. Don't let my knowledge of you be false. I trust you, Krista trust you. What you do with that trust is up to you. Don't let us down."

Paul nodded

"Now get out there and hug your sister! Show her that you care."

"Thank you Carmen," he hugged her. They both stood up and went outside.

"Daddy," Carmen got his attention, "Can we eat outside tonight?"

"That would be perfect Bun. I'm grilling burgers tonight."

Burgers? When had Carmen's dad learned to make burgers? "Excellent," Carmen replied. The philosophy for the outside eating was that she and Paul could sit on either side of Krista. Win would sit on the other side of Carmen and get ready to catch Lydia before she flew into Krista, and the same for Paul and Al. Inside, Lydia and Al would be at the heads of the table, and there would be no one to shelter Krista on one side. Whoever invented round tables was a genius.

"Hey everyone!" Carmen said at the dinner table after grace. It was best to get this over with, "Krista has an announcement!"

"You tell them," Krista mumbled.

"Okay. I will tell you this announcement on Krista's behalf," Carmen paused, "Krista is six months pregnant with her ex-boyfriend Max's baby."

"What!" Lydia bellowed.

Krista nodded sullenly.

"Get out of my house Krista. Pack your bags and leave! I do not want to see your face again."

Krista ran from the table crying. Carmen took their plates of food and ran after her. Carmen knocked on the door of Krista's room, then entered without being asked to. Krista had her suitcase open. She was frantically putting clothes in it and sobbing at the same time. Carmen grabbed a handful of tissues and handed one to Krista. "You want me to call Susie's mom and then drive you over?" Carmen offered, "Its best if you leave until your mom has cooled down."

Krista nodded as she continued to sob.

Carmen called Susie's mom, "Hi, is this Susie's mom? This is Carmen Lowell I'm Krista Rodman's stepsister. Krista was just kicked out of the house, and I wanted to know if she could come over until the intensity over here dies down."

"Certainly. Krista is always welcome at our house."

"Thank you! I'll bring her over in a half an hour." Krista was still piling all of her possessions into her suitcase when Paul finally came upstairs.

"Mom is really heated," Paul stated the obvious, "I tried to calm her down, but there is just no use."

"I'm taking her over to Susie's in a few minutes after she's packed up," Carmen told him.

"Why don't we all get out of the house. You, me, Krista and Win. After dropping Krista off to sob in Susie's arms, we'll just drive around a while waiting for mom to cool off."

Carmen agreed that was a good idea. Carmen began helping Krista to pack her stuff. There was nothing else anyone could do now, "I need to go find Win," Carmen muttered, "I'll be right back," she didn't have to go far. She opened the door, and there Win was, "What took you so long?" Carmen asked.

"I didn't know whether or not to knock. If it was a family thing or what."

"Well come in, we're finishing Krista's packing. There isn't anything else we can do right now but get her out of the way of Lydia's wrath."


	10. Silence is Not Golden

LucyKevinFan: (May I just refer to you as LKF or Lucy?) Thanks for the review. I like being interesting :)

GG: I wondered what people would think of my making Krista preggers. She wasn't the best in the first book, but then she came back in the second book all nice. I wanted to do it with a more central character, but it didn't fit. I like writing Bee/Eric, but I'm having trouble thinking about what should happen in their storyline.

Riza: I'm glad you agree with my Lydia reaction. I thought it might be too low key. Do you think she would yell more? I had Krista and Carmen run from the table so I didn't have to write that.

Kaitlin: How can you be attached to Krista? I was wondering how people would react to her situation. If you can believe it, the Krista part isn't my most favorite thing to happen in my story (Still formulating ideas, but I've got one that sticks, and its interesting... hasn't happened yet)

Al: I don't mind corrections. Thanks. I am just going to say that down is one of those things you say when you mean "I'm going to meet this person somewhere".

Kat: I like Eric better too. You just really don't see Bridget interact that much with Billy, so I wanted to explore that. I'm not sure what guy she is going to yet. I will take your suggestion in mind.

PS, the new format for the story editing and document manager sucks!

We are the hero of our own story.  
- Mary McCarthy

Tibby was determined to make the most of it. Stuck with three guys for two months wasn't really her idea of fun, but movie making was. She decided that she would document her stay in Florida by her self. Of course, the guys took charge of the regular shooting and Tibby was left to write notes of what the boat driver was saying. Andrew had thought it would be cool to put voice overs under the footage like in a nature documentary, as opposed to having the interviews laced within the footage. Tibby took her dvd camera out of her backpack followed by her laptop. She smiled. None of the guys had equipment comparable to what she had. Tibby plugged her laptop into the hotel's jack. Lena was online.

Lenart: OMG hi!  
Tibberon: Boys stink... literally and figuratively  
Lenart: aw. Am art blocked and bored. Nothing to do.  
Tibberon: Its pretty here, you would like it.  
Lenart: Anywhere is better than here. I am bored to tears.

Whoever said that "Silence is golden" was stupid. Just like last year, no one came to kayaking. Bridget just sat dangling her feet in the water. Billy was reading a book.

"So?" Bee broke the silence.

Billy looked up, smiled, shrugged and then wen back to reading.

"What attracted you to Diana?" Bee couldn't think of a better question.

"Her personality. You can hear her laugh for miles away. She is just so nice. It doesn't hurt that she is beautiful. I found out a couple weeks into the relationship how caring she is."

"Ah, Diana is a great friend. She always follows me on my adventures when I ask her to."

Billy nodded and then went back to silence.

Bridget remembered the time when Carmen wrote down note cards on topics that she could talk about on her date. Bee wished she had some of those cards right now. She wondered what she had ever had in common with Billy other than soccer. How could she not have anything to talk to him about? Had they really known each other over ten years? They thought they were friends, but she didn't know anything about him to strike up a conversation.

She figured it out, "Hey Billy, How are the guys in Burgess?"

"We've all kind of gone our separate ways. Its kinda weird not playing with them this summer, but most of the guys had other plans, and some of them weren't eligible anymore because they were too old. They really missed you last year. A couple of them had huge crushes on you. Most of us play for whatever college we go to. I've gotten to play against some of them. Thats always fun."

"I know what you mean. I played against some of the girls from my high school this year. I even played against Diana's team once," why did she bring up Diana? "Its kind of weird, but at the same time, you know their playing style, so its easier. They know yours as well, so then you both have a leg up, and the easiness doesn't matter anymore."

"I don't like playing against the guys I'm friends with."

"Why not?"

"Because then Ifeel bad when I slidetackle them."

"Thats understandable."

The bell rang saying that activities were over. Just as they had gotten out of their awkward silence. Bee wondered if it would be that hard to start up conversation the next day.


	11. Reflections

Rock'n'Roll, thanks for saying I have a good plot :)

LKF: thanks for the review. I'm glad I don't have to write out your entire screen name

Riza: I know what you mean, I'm a person who likes silence. I just imagine Bee wouldn't.

Nena: The fast and unbelievability is why Lena is always questioning her relationship with him. Something to that effect will happen in this chapter.

SpaceGrace: As per your request, here is more Lena. I'm not sure where I'm going with Bee. I have the most ideas for Carmen, thats why my story is a little Carmen heavy.

Jesska: Thanks. I like where I'm going too, this story has the most twists and turns, of the stories I have written on Why do you say "Yeppers Peppers"? Like I said before, I like silence, but I don't think Bee does. I'm writing in a way that is sympathetic to Krista.

UGH, its not letting me break my mini-chapters! Sorry for the closeness and the fact that you can't tell when I start a new POV. Its not my fault! Trying the html thing, doubt it will work. It didn't I'm using > marks for changes in pace, character or setting as I feel they are necessary.

>

"A strong positive mental attitude will create more miracles than any wonder drug"

Patricia Neal

>

"The phone bill is killer. I don't think my parents will put up with it much longer," she told Kostos, "I don't know if I can do it, just the phone calls. I need something more," she paused, "This is hard for me to say, but I want to be free to date other guys. I want to know how I really feel about you before I commit."

"I understand."

"After I finish school, maybe I'll feel more ready to commit. Right now, I just can't deal with it! We can still keep in touch with letters and such, but I need to cool it down. In a few years, we can see where we stand. I've got to get to art class. Good bye Kostos."

"Goodbye Lena. I love you."

>

"Carma, I'll probably talk to you before you get this letter, but I wanted you to know that I broke up with Kostos. I just want to be free to have the college experience. I think seeing him again made me realize that I'm not ready for a relationship as intense as his and mine is. Besides, as you so forcefully told me, he has a kid. Do I really want to be involved with a man with a kid? No, not right now. Hope you're having fun there Love, Lena."

>

Lena set up the easels. She made sure that there was enough materials in the bucket bellow each easel. She sat down in the far stool and waited for the class to come in. They were drawing another nude. This guy's name was Anthony. They had had him before. Lena loved how he posed, the contours of his body were very artful. She was staring, she hoped he didn't notice. Anthony stayed after class to talk to Lena while she was cleaning up,

"Hey," he said.

"Hi."

"How am I doing?" he asked earnestly, "You know, with the whole model thing?" he paused, "I haven't modeled for artists before, I haven't modeled for anyone really."

"You're doing just great."

"I'm just doing this for a little extra cash for college."

"Oh, where do you go?"

"I go to USC."

"What are you studying?"

"I'm double majoring in Psychology and Film with a minor in German. I have a passion for film, but my dad wanted me to do something practical, thats why I'm double majoring."

"Oh. I'm at RISD (Rhode Island School of Design). I'm an art major. My dad wanted me to do something more practical, but I got a scholarship there."

"Thats cool."

Lena got up the courage, "Do you want to get something to eat after class next time?

"Yeah, that would be great."

"We can talk about it then."

>

"I can not believe that mom actually did that!" Paul was in shock. Suddenly, Carmen was glad they were in Win's car, and that Win was driving.

"She has to calm down sometime," commented Win.

"I dunno, she can really hold a grudge."

"I remember coming into your house that first summer. It seemed like you have the perfect family. There was two kids, and two parents, just like in a lot of tv shows. The beautiful blonde mother and her clone of a daugher who were more like friends than mother and daughter. You, the quite blonde, all-American boy. Enough of a jock to impress your family and friends. My dad the nice working man who says grace before a meal. Even people who seem to have it all together don't sometimes, I guess."

"There is no such thing as perfect," Paulcommented,"Sometimes the people who seem the most together are just putting up a front."

"Sometimes its just timing," Win remembered last summer, "You run into them when they are doing something they wouldn't normally do."

Carmen smiled, "I don't think thats Lydia's problem."

"Well you have to give her some allowances," Win argued, "She is pregnant, and she is fairly old to be having a child. Pregnant women can get pretty irrational."

"And how do you explain how she treated me before?"

"Thats all in your head," replied Paul, "We were all trying to be nice to you. Mom especially. It wasn't her fault that she was swamped with wedding details, or that your dad had no tact.

Carmen was silent. She knew she was beat.

"Tibby,

I've got the pregnancy twins on my hands. Krista dropped the bomb a few days ago that she is six months pregnant with her ex-boyfriends baby. Her ex Max moved away six months ago. Lydia was so furious, she kicked Krista out of the house. Paul and I are the only sane ones in the house. My dad is busy with final preparations for the baby (now babies) and we're moving out of the house in a week and a half so that they can have the whole place renovated. Lydia is busy with her baby stuff, and is too angry at Krista to relent. In her defense, she is hormonal. Win just doesn't know what is going on. He's leaving soon anyway.

That leaves Paul and I to try to pick up the pieces. Krista is at a friend's house with her three best friends sobbing her eyes out. Paul is trying to convince Lydia to let Krista back into the house, and I'm trying to comfort Krista. Hope things aren't nearly as chaotic there as they are here.

XOXO Carma"


	12. Bailey Style

Jesska, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Although this one is a little on the short side, I like it lots. I hope you do too.

Riza: I was waiting for that as well, thats why I put it in.

Why are the fan people so against my having page breaks?

>

"A man's character is his fate"

Heraclitus (540 BC- 480 BC) _On the Universe_

_>_

"Can I have your card in case we need more info?" Tibby asked their boat driver at the end of their ride. He obliged, "Thanks." Tibby had her own idea of a movie. Hers would be about the people who worked, lived or vacationed in or by the Florida Everglades. She knew she would have to use her own time and that would be hard work, but Tibby wanted to do something where she wasn't going to be voted out in committee. She needed something hers.

>

"Tibby, do you want to go out with us tonight?" Andrew had asked that everyday since they had come to Florida when they came back to the hotel from boating.

"No thanks. I have something I want to do."

"Alright. See you at our breakfast meeting then, okay?"

"Yeah. Have a good time. Don't take offense. I'm just not much of a partier."

"I understand. Have a good night doing whatever you're doing."

"Thanks."

>

Tibby went to grab her camera and tripod. She would start in the hotel. Tibby would talk to the staff, then ask for permission to talk to some guests. The hotel wouldn't take fondly to some strange girl scaring away guests by asking for interviews from random people. Tibby began with the people at the front desk. She received an escort from there that would tell the staff what Tibby wanted and that it was okay to talk to her. Tibby could tell that this was the most exciting thing that had happened in the hotel in ages. Half the staff were treating her as if she were a celebrity. Tibby interviewed a bell hop, a Cuban maid, the college student manning the gift shop, a manager and one of the chefs before calling it quits for the day. She told Carly, the lady assigned to escort her, that she wanted to interview guests the next day. Carly said she would arrange interviews with various hotel guests of all demographics. Tibby was too excited about her project to sleep. She started looking through her footage, and editing her voice out of it. She put the questions as captions underneath the interviewee. She smiled. This whole documentary was a great idea. The boys could not stop her from doing what she wanted this time.

>

They had one more day of preliminary shooting with the boat. Tibby took her own camera. She got some scenery shots and interviewed the driver as the boys filmed more scenery. None of them noticed Tibby was doing anything different.


	13. Speak Softly

AN> I wanted to break there so I could use the title for the last chapter I did. Sorry for the briefness of it. Here is another chappie.

"speak softly, and carry a big stick"

>

"Eric!" Bee screamed gleefully. It was on of the days they could eat dinner together. She threw her arms around him as him she hadn't seen him in years.

"Hey Bee," he chuckled lightly. They grabbed their dinner and ran off to a secluded place behind Eric's cabin to eat their dinner in peace.

"Have fun today?" Bee asked.

"It was okay. We had a group of four girls. Can you imagine that? Four whole campers! We took a little walk. It was pretty boring."

"Tell me about boring! No one shows up as always, so Billy was reading a book. I couldn't take how quiet it was. Its been that way since the start! I exhausted all topics off discussion on day one. All we ever had in common was soccer."

"What makes us different?"

"Chemistry," she gave him a sexy look, "I can actually hold a conversation with you," she paused.

"That helps."

"I can trust you, and you take care of me. You have no idea how much of a turn on your doctoring skills are."

"Those are good reasons," Eric rubbed his chin philosophically. Bee giggled and kissed him.

>

"Carma: Operations 'Make conversation with Billy Klein while befriending him however not giving him reason to believe I like him/want to date him' has begun. Any suggestions? Do you have any topics I could bring up? Boy this is crazy! My regards to Albert and the rest of the family. Love, Beezus"

>

"Hey, I'm here to see Krista," Carmen informed the woman at the door. She assumed this was Susie's mother.

"You're Carmen?" she asked.

"Yes."

"I am Susie's mom. Call me Jo," she held out her hand for a shake.

"Its a pleasure Jo."

"Its short for Josefine. Has Lydia relented?"

"I'm afraid not. I thought maybe Krista had an idea of how Paul and I could guilt Lydia into letting her back into the house. Can I com in to talk to her?"

"Of course," Jo let her in, "Krista! Carmen is here!" she yelled up the stairs, "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No thanks."

Krista plopped onto the couch. Carmen sat down after her.

"Your mom hasn't said a word to Paul or I since you left."

"Wow."

"Paul and I have two ideas about how to get her to let you back home. Paul thought of plan a. It seems the most promising and he is working on it now. He is talking about all the good memories you have had with your mother. My plan (plan b) is to call my mother up and ask her to come into town to lecture your mom. I hope it doesn't come to that."

Krista let out a little giggle, "I don't think your plan is going to work."

Carmen laughed, "Me neither. Motherly lectures only work when they come form your own mother."

"Plan C:" Krista began, "My grandma can do the Mom lecture, but that would entail telling my grandma. I don't want to do that. I imagine grandma would react to the news about the same as Momma."

"Thats sad."

"My Mom's family tries hard to be perfect. This would just be another blemish on the family reputation."

"Perfection doesn't seem to be all its cracked up to be."

"It isn't! No one is perfect, and trying to be puts you under a microscope," Krista sniffed back a tear, "Perfection is a joke."

"I remember how inferior your family made me feel when I met you," Carmen laughed to herself, "I didn't realize how well I have it."

"People tend to take for granted what they have," she paused, "Me included. I didn't think I needed Momma, but I see now that I really do."

"I've found that you can never be too old to still need your mommy."

Krista smiled slightly, "Amen to that."


	14. One Wrong, One Right

"**One Wrong, One Right"** **(AN: so I'm having computer issues. I had to write most of my next few updates out before I put them onto the computer. I still can't access the internet from my house right now. Here, for your enjoyment are the next 7 installments of my story. Thanks to anyone who reviewed. I haven't looked at them in a while I'll go back once I get the internet back at my house.)**

>

"Tibby, Do you want to go out with use tonight?" Andrew asked again, "We discovered this really cool little club. I has tons of personality."

"You know you've asked me to go out every night since we've gotten here?"

"Yeah."

"Well aren't you persistent."

"You should come out and socialize. The other guys think you're anti-social and that you don't like them."

"What if thats the truth?"

"I know its not. Go with us this one time, and I will never ask you to go clubbing with us again."

"Why are you pushing this?"

"I want you to go with us. Please!"

"Okay."

"We'll meet down in the lobby at 8."

"Fine."

>

Tibby felt very prudish as she drank her virgin margarita. She saw Andrew being somewhat responsible by drinking only a light beer. Dan and Steve were downing shots as if their lives depended on it. Andrew came over. Tibby stood up, "Hey," he said, "Having a good time?"

"You think we should stop them?" Tibby asked.

"Those guys won't listen. I'll drag them up to the hotel when they get wasted enough. They always bounce back."

"Thats why they're always late?"

"Yup."

Dan began stumbling towards them, "Hey Tabibby," he slurred, "Having fun?" he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Dan, get off!" "Come on honmey. Every girl wants this," he slapped himself on the chest.

"Well I don't!"

"Come on baby!" he started kissing the nape of her neck, and her ears.

"Andrew! Help!" Tibby cried.

"Dude!" Andrew yelled at Dan, "Not cool!"

But Dan wouldn't stop. So Tibby got him off her using force. Carmen had made the sisterhood take a self defense class during winter break. She maneuvered out of his grasp, stomped his foot, and kicked him in the groin. Dan was doubled over in pain. Tibby stepped back, and thanked Carmen in her head for making her take the class, "I want Dan gone!" Tibby told Andrew firmly, "He sexually harassed me, and I won't stand for it. If we can't send him home without board approval, I'll call the board," so she did.

>

"Dean Michaels, Dan groped me. I think that is unacceptable behavior. I want him to be removed from the project." "You'll have to file a formal complaint. I will fax the paperwork to the hotel."

"Thank you," Tibby tried to say politely.

>

"Lena, One of the pigs I'm working with got fresh with me. I used some of those karate moves to get him off of me. I'm trying to get the board to send him home. I just can't work with someone like that. I have a feeling that with all the formalities, I'll have a solution about the time we're gonna go home. Can't wait to see your awesome art, no matter how boring you think it is. Love, Tibs"

>

>

"Hey," Anthony was standing there in a robe after class, "So where are you thinking about eating?"

"How about the Blue Jay?"

"Sounds good. I'll just get dressed." Even though she had sketched Anthony nude for over an hour. The thought of him being naked made Lena blush,

"Okay"

He came back, "You want me to drive?"

Lena could have allowed him to drive her, but she played hard to get, "Sorry, I have my car here. I'll drive it to the restaurant and meet you there."

"Okay."

>

"I'll have a Jay burger, with a side salad and a water," Lena told the waitress. You couldn't go to the Blue Jay and not order a burger.

"And I would like the Bleu burger. No tomatoes, a side of fries and a coke," the waitress left.

"Bleu cheese, how adventurous. Hardly anyone my age that I know likes it. It is sourer than feta. I love bleu cheese and feta. I have to love feta, I'm Greek."

"Just like all those cookies my grandma bakes at Christmas time. They're all from her homeland."

"Which is?"

"Norway. The cookies would be good, if I hadn't been force-fed the same half dozen types of cookies since I was old enough to eat solid foods."

"Ah," Lena nodded, "Some cultures really want to feed you. Greece is one of them. I think I gained nearly five pounds the first time I went there. It seems like they're always celebrating something."

"Yikes!"

"Yeah, but they do mean well. Those are just their ideals."

"I don't envy the locals."

"Neither do I."

>

"Bee,

I met a boy! He is a model at Annik's class (yet I have seen him without clothes!) He is a little shy, but very cute. His name is Anthony, Tony for short. He is earning extra money for college by modeling this summer. Isn't that cute? I had dinner with him after class. It was fun. How is the situation?

XO, Lena"


	15. Back Home

"**Back Home"**

"Its our off weekend!" Eric said loudly as he knocked on Bee's cabin door, "You said something about wanting to go home?"

Bee bolted out of bed when she heard that last word. It was only 4 am, "Home?" she groaned.

"Yeah. Come on, I have the car ready. Oh, and I picked up your mail when I got mine. There is a letter here from one 'Lena Kaligaris'," Eric was still talking from outside the door.

Diana groaned in her sleep.

Bee poked her head outside, "Give me the letter! I'll be out in ten minutes." She quickly stuffed a duffel and found a piece of paper to write Diana.

"Di, went back to DC for the weekend with Eric. You and Billy have fun without me. I'll see you Monday. --Bee

>

"We have to make a stop first," Bee ordered, "I need to see if Lena is home," she directed Eric there. When they got there, Bee went out and knocked on the door. Eric stayed in the car, "Hey Ari," Bee greeted Lena's mom, "Is Lena home?"

"Bridget! What a surprise. Lena is at the art studio. Her class is about over, but she has been going out after class the past week."

"Oh." "I'll tell her you stopped by."

"Thanks. We're leaving again tomorrow evening. I'd really like to see her. Can you give her this?" Bee handed Ari a note.

"Sure."

>

Lena felt like going home after class that day. She didn't know why, but she took a rain check from Tony and said that she would call him. "Hello honey. You got a letter in the mail from Tibby, and I've got a note from Bridget here too. Bridget stopped by. She's in town for today and tomorrow and wants you to call her." "Great. Thanks Mom,"

>

Lena opened Bee's note. "Lenny, If your guy is so special, let me see him. Eric is in town with me. The four of us should do something. You pick. Call me when you get this --- Bee"

>

"Here, we enter into the kitchen," Bee began giving the grand tour, "To your right is the living room/dining room. The living room has a fold out sofa you'll sleep on. There is a bathroom off the kitchen, but it doesn't have a shower. My brother sleeps in what used to be a den," she pointed to a door, "Perry!" she yelled at the door, "Eric and I are here!"

"Yo!" he responded.

"Perry is a little anti-social. Upstairs, we have the master bed and bath rooms. My room is up there too. There is a shower in the upstairs bathroom. Do you want to go upstairs and shower first? Its a real shower, indoors with real hot running water. How cool?"

Eric laughed at her enthusiasm, "Sure."

The phone rang, and Bee knew it was Lena. Lena had already spoken to Tony and had a plan. "We're meeting Lena and Tony at the Emerald Grill at 8. Lena is making reservations. Then we're going to see that new action flick," Bee informed Eric, "Get in the shower and leave some hot water for me."

>

"Carma, I'm sending you this letter from home. Eric and I visited this weekend. Lucky Lena got to meet Mr. Fabulous. Ask her if he meets her specifications. She found a nice little guy herself. We doubled on a dinner date. He and Eric split the bill. Chivalry isn't dead! Anthony, has blonde curly hair, and great blue eyes. He certainly meets with my approval (especially for a rebound guy). Sorry you're stuck in the middle of the pregnancy debate. Don't let it get to you. At least it isn't you and your mom. Bee"


	16. The Clinic

"**The Clinic"** **(A.N. Another stolen part from my scrapped fan fic)**

It was finally the day. First, Paul and Carmen saw Win off to the airport. Once Paul and Carmen were alone, she thought of what she had promised Paul. It terrified her. Carmen was going to be the first of Paul's 'friend's who had ever been to see his father at the rehab center. She climbed back into Paul's truck, and off they went.

"Hey, I'm here to see my dad," he told the receptionist.

"and who is this Paul?" she replied looking at Carmen.

"This is my—Carmen." Carmen smiled. Paul was as nervous to show Carmen to his father as Carmen was to meet him.

"Welcome Micarmen. You picked a good day to bring her Paul. It is a good day for him."

"Its just Carmen," Carmen said shyly.

"Go ahead and go back," the receptionist smiled.

Carmen waited outside while Paul introduced her, "Dad, I brought my friend Carmen today," he said. Carmen couldn't tell who was more nervous she or Paul, "I want you to meet her," then he pulled her into the room,

"Carmen, meet my Dad. Dad this is Carmen."

"Hey Carmen, its great to meet one of Paul's friends," he smiled and put out his hand for a shake.

"Hello," said Carmen shyly. She shook his outstretched hand.

"How do you know my Paul?" he asked.

Carmen froze, and the smile that had begun forming on her face went away.

"Mutual acquaintances," Paul supplied.

"Oh. Do you play any sports?"

"I play tennis a lot. I really love it."

"I was more into contact sports myself. Soccer, football, and wrestling were my sports." Carmen smiled. Paul wasn't sure if it was forced or not.

"Please, sit down," Paul's dad offered. There were only two chairs in the room, so he sat on the bed.

"Thanks," replied Carmen.

Paul's dad didn't seem any different than other dads she had met. "How was your last month at school?" Paul's Dad asked Paul. "Some of my finals were pretty tough. I did okay though."

"Only one more year. Are you excited?"

"Yes, but the thought of being in the workforce full time kind of scares me." Paul's Dad nodded. "We won't be able to stay as long this time. I want to get Carmen home tonight before her Dad gets worried," Paul lied.

"I understand," was the reply, "If any guy took Krista out, I would want her home before dawn." Carmen and Paul didn't mention that they were staying at a hotel for the night.

>

"Paul," the receptionist called after him, "May I speak with you about your father?"

"Yeah, Whats up?"

"Do you want to step into the office?"

"Sure."

She saw Carmen following, "Alone?"

"Anything you want me to know can be said in front of Carmen."

"Fine, come in. I meant to tell your mother this, but she so rarely comes in anymore. Your father's liver is failing with all the alcohol he has drank over the years. He is getting very ill, though he wouldn't mention it himself. Your father is starting to get jaundiced. We are going to have to transfer him to a different wing of the hospital to give him more adequate care. This will cost a bit more, so I wanted to let your family know. I will be sending a letter to your mother."

"Thank you for telling us."

>

Carmen set her bag on the bed closest to the balcony in the hotel room which she and Paul were sharing. "This is the hotel I always come to after visiting my dad," he explained, "It isn't much, but I like it." "What do you need in a hotel besides a bed and a bathroom?" replied Carmen. Paul laughed, "Good point. We should call home." "Good idea."

>

"Tibs,

I met Paul's Dad today. He is a nice guy. His health is deteriorating, and has to be put in another part of the establishment he is in. The number here is 555-7605 if you can call. I really hope you can. Hope to hear from you soon. Don't let the guys get you down. You're their equal. You have a say too. Besides, when you get pissed enough at them, you'll yell as well as I can. I know you're not a push over. You just don't have the temper I have (and consider that a good thing). Don't get eaten by any alligators. Love, Carma." 


	17. Keep on Fighting

"**Keep on Fighting"**

"I faxed back the paperwork this morning. Do you have it?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, but one of the board members are going to have to come down and do a case study."

"Don't bother. It happened ONCE! I'm trying to stay away from him as much as possible for the situation not to happen again. If Dan knows he is being watched, he won't pull anything. He didn't try anything when he wasn't drunk. Is there anything else that might help?"

"I'll fax over another form that might work. Its a bit more drastic, but based on what I'm hearing, it seems to be the only option."

"Thank you for your help Dean Michaels," Tibby went down to ask the hotel desk for her fax about ten minutes later, "All this god damned paperwork," she grumbled to herself as she was filling it out. It was indeed more drastic. Dean Michaels, who was a woman, sent over a form that would get Dan, who had just turned 20, in trouble for being minor in possession of alcohol. No criminal charges would be put forth, but this would be enough to get him sent home without a case study, that is if Andrew would write it up too. Andrew was the only person on the trip that actually was of drinking age. Tibby dialed up the room, "Hey. Andrew please."

"Hey," Andrew came on the line.

"Can you come over. I have new developments in the Dan case."

"Yeah. Sure," he came straight away. Tibby had the door open when he came, "Whats up?"

Tibby handed him the form, "Would you do that?" she asked, "I know Dan is your friend, but what he did to me was wrong."  
"Let me think about it. I'll tell you in the morning," he shoved the paper in his back pocket, "Do you want to go get something to eat? There is a cute little frozen yogurt shop within walking distance."

"I have a boyfriend you know."

"Its just frozen yogurt, to say I'm sorry for how Dan treated you, and so you know that not all guys are like that."

"I do know all guys aren't like that. My boyfriend Brian isn't like that. But you know what? I would like some frozen yogurt, so I will take you up on your invitation."

"Great. I'll buy, just walk with me to the room so I can get my wallet."

"Just don't let Dan see that form."

>

"Carma,

I may have a break in my case against the pig. If Andrew, the only nice guy on the trip, decides to fill out a complaint form, Dan is history. I went out for frozen yogurt with Andrew to try to butter him up. I learned a lot about him. He is from California, but wanted to get as far away from his family as he could, so he decided to study film at NYU.

Isn't this the week you guys move into the hotel while they're renovating? How is that whole situation going?

Tibby."

>

"Carmen dear, are you all packed?" Lydia asked her, "We're leaving in ten minutes."

"Lydia, I think what you're doing to Krista is absurd. If you won't invite her to the hotel with us, I will."

"You can't do that!"

"Why not? Krista and I were going to share a room anyway," Carmen sassed back, "You're her mother. You are going to be a grandmother. This should be a joyous time for you and her to share."

"Its going to ruin her life. She still has to go to college."

"With your help and support, Krista can get an associates degree at the community college ten minutes away from your house. She can start winter quarter after she has the baby. Then she can transfer to a four year university."

"Its just not right. What will people say?"

"What will people say if you do not support your daughter? What will your new son think of you casting your only daughter away at the first sign of trouble? What will you say when he asks why his sister never comes over? Why she lives in a seedy apartment on the other side of town Thats right Lydia. Thats what is going to happen once Susie goes away to school. Krista is going to move into a cheap apartment with dirt and grime, and it could have _rats_!"

"Rats?"

"There could be rats. You never know with those cheap places. Do you really want to be the cause of all that? Don't you want to see your grandchild grow up?"

"Tell Krista to come to the hotel. I'm not happy about this, and I'll think of a more suitable punishment for withholding this from us."

"Thats the spirtit!" Carmen smiled to herself. She had really accomplished something. There was two more things she had to do, then she would have changed the Rodman/Lowell household for good, and forever, "Lydia, don't you think that Krista's baby should have a room too?" She asked, "Its not too late to change the construction plans."

"I suppose you are right."

"Great! You talk to Dad and the contractors. I'll be ready in about ten or fifteen minutes."

Carmen snuck into Krista's room and turned on the computer. She tried to get into Krista's e-mail account, but she couldn't guess the password. So she decided to have a try at the security question. The question was 'What was the name of your first pet?' that was easy. Krista had told Carmen about Sweet Cheeks the cockatoo at the beginning of the summer. "I'm in!" Carmen whispered to herself. She looked at Krista's address book. Carmen finally found a Max. Lucky for her, Krista had put all of his contact information in the address book. Carmen wrote the e-mail address and the phone number down, and vowed to call him. Then it occurred to her, she had never asked Krista if she told Max about the baby. Carmen didn't even know if Krista knew the gender of the baby. She made a mental note to ask when she next saw Krista, "Paul!" she ran into him at the bottom of the stairs while she was dragging her suitcase down the stairs, "Come on! We've got to go get Krista. Your mom said she could come back home!"

"No way!"

"Yeah, I just told her all the hypothetical horrible things that would happen to Krista if Lydia didn't take her back in."

"Great idea!"

"Dad! Lydia!" Carmen yelled to them, "They were still packing up the kitchen supplies, "Paul and I are going to go pick up Krista, we'll meet you at the hotel!"

"Okay!" her dad yelled back.

They pulled up at Susie's house. Carmen leaped out of the truck and ran to ring the door bell. Krista actually answered the door.

"I've got good news and bad news. Which do you want first?" Carmen said excitedly.

"The bad news."

"Your mom is formulating a new punishment for you because she wants you back in the house. That is of course after the renovations. We're on our way to the hotel. She wants you to come to the hotel with us. Your mom is also adding another nursery for your baby."

"How did this happen?"

"I guilted her. I told her you'd be living in an apartment full of rats if she didn't let you back into the house," Carmen chuckled to herself.

"You are a genius!" Krista hugged Carmen. Carmen was still in the doorway. Paul emerged into the doorway behind Carmen. Krista released Carmen and went to Paul, "I'm coming back home Paul!" she said emotionally, "I've got to tell Susie that I won't be in their hair anymore," she ran into the house, "Susie!" she yelled, "My mom is letting me home!"

Susie ran down the stairs, "Great!" she was swept up into a hug, "Lets get you all packed up. Carmen, do you want to help? Sorry Paul, I'm not allowed to have guys in my room when my mom isn't home."

"I understand," he said. He sat down on the couch.

Carmen followed the other two girls up to Susie's room, "Krista, I never asked you this. Does Max know about the baby?"

"No."  
"Now that I know that, I'm going to make you tell him."

"I know."

"What is the gender of the baby?"

"Its a girl."

"Excited to get out of Susie's house?"  
"I just wish we weren't moving into a hotel for two and a half weeks."

"That is a drag. Happy to get rid of her Susie?"

"Now that Krista is pregnant, she snores. So yeah, but it was nice to have her around, and be able to take care of her. Krista doesn't need to be taken care of very often."

"Thank you for that Sus," Krista smiled, "And thank your mom."

"I will."

They chatted until everything was in Krista's suitcase.

"Okay!" Carmen came dragging it down the stairs. Paul jumped up when she spoke, "We're ready to hit the road."

"Great! Can I take that?"

"Oh no, I've got it. Come on Krista!"

Krista ran as fast as she could down the stairs, "Coming!"

>

"Bee,

Lena found a guy? How exciting! I'm jealous that she met Eric. I'll have to ask her if he is as nice and hot as you say. As for your operation Billy Klein, talk about the weather, Burgess, politics. Ask him if he has seen Greta recently. Play a game, something. Thats all I've got right now.

Lydia is letting Krista come back to live with us. The house is under major renovations. There is going to be a huge balcony when its finished, and two nurseries. I just found out today that Krista is having a baby girl, and no, the father doesn't know about her yet. You know thats going to change. Hehe.

Carmen."


	18. Stick to you Principles

"**Stick to Your Principles"**

"Eric," Bee whispered into his ear discretely while he and Diana were supposed to be monitoring the lunch room, "Half empty lunch room. Half of the camp is on a trip. That means less perspective peeping toms," she put her arm around his neck, "and Joe is out on business," she winked, "Come for me after curfew. Knock four times."

Bee heard the secret knock. She slipped out of the door, "Hey," she lead him behind her cabin, "Come on," she began kissing him. They were making out, and they didn't care if they were caught. After being told not to do more than kiss on the cheek, this was welcome. Sure they fooled around a little while they were at home, but Bee didn't feel right.

This night, Eric didn't feel right, "Bee—Bee. We can't do anymore! Come on Bee. This is way too public."

She kissed his neck, "Okay."

"You're not stopping."

"I know," she stopped kissing, and just began hugging him, "But how can anyone resist you?"

"The same way I can resist you," he kissed playfully on the lips, "Self control."

"Whats that?" Bee joked.

"Not funny."

"Yes it was," Bee smiled.

"Maybe it was a little bit funny," he kissed her quickly.

Diana pounded on the wall.

"Okay!" Bee yelled at her, "We get it! Jealous!"

"Shh!" Eric laughed.

"You'd better go," Bee suggested. She pushed him away.

He snuck one more kiss, "bye. Sleep well."

>

"Carma,

I have absolutely no self control. I want to be alone with Eric, without any limitations. I'm not even allowed to kiss him on the lips while I'm here. Cheek kisses only. How boring is that?

The weekend totally wasn't enough alone time with Eric for me. Maybe I shouldn't have gotten a hold of Lena (j/k). Then Eric and I would have been very alone. My dad was away on a business trip this weekend, and I doubt he knows now that I came home. I could have done anything I wanted with Eric last weekend, but I didn't. I can't do that kind of stuff in my own house. When we did fool around, I felt like my mom was watching us and shaking her head in shame.

Great news on the Krista front. Good luck with the ex-boyfriend.

Love,

Bee"

>

"If you don't do it, I will!" Carmen insisted, "I have his phone number right here," she took the slip of paper out of her pocket.

"How did you get that?"

"I hacked in to your computer. You really should have a better security question. Something that you don't tell people."

"You what?"

"You heard me. I've got his phone number. I'm going to call him," she picked up the phone and dialed 9 to get an outside line, then she began the phone number, "Hi, is Max home?" she asked the woman on the other end.

"Who is this?"

"I am a friend of Krista Rodman. Krista is right here, but she wanted me to dial."

"Okay. Here he is."

"Hello?"

"Hi, Max?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Carmen Lowell, I'm Krista Rodman's step sister. I wanted to tell you something she is too nervous to tell you," Carmen paused.

"What?"

Krista interrupted and grabbed the other phone extension, "No Carmen, I'll tell him. Max, I'm having your daughter."

"What!"

"That one time. You remember?"

"Yeah," he said guiltily.

"Carmen said I should tell you. I don't expect much, but I thought I should tell you. Bye Max." she hung up.

"You did it!" Carmen said proudly.

"Yeah, I did."

"Congratulations."

>

"Lena,

Is Eric as gorgeous as in the pictures? Is he as nice and nurturing as Bee says? Tell me all the details! I hear you have a guy too. Send a sketch or a photo. I'm sure he is a total hunk. Bee seemed to like him.

You probably know that I'm stuck in a hotel room. Renovations are in full swing. Lydia has given Krista a reprieve, and Krista has finally told the ex-boyfriend. I don't know how thats going to work out yet. I really hope he does the right thing.

Carma."


	19. Crawling Back to You

"**Crawling Back to You"**

**>**

"I know I said we were better off alone, it was time that we move on. I know I broke your heart, I didn't mean to break your heart." --Backstreet Boys (Crawling Back to You>

Lena received that letter and a phone call on the same day.

"Lena!" it was Effie who was in Greece, "Kostos's Bapi has taken a turn for the worst. Kostos and the grandmothers are beside themselves. Those poor things. Kostos really wants you to come to Greece."  
"I broke up with him. Why does he want me to come?"

"You did what?"

"I just couldn't deal with him. I just want to be a young adult for a while."

"Thats news to me."

"I would have thought that he would have told Yia Yia Dounas, then she would have told our grandma, and then grandma would have told you."

"Kostos did seem a bit off _before _his grandpa got sicker. You know what I did hear though?"

"Huh?"

"Before you dumped him, my Greek boyfriend, who is friends with Kostos, told me Kostos was thinking of proposing to you."

"How could he have even thought I was ready for that?"

"I don't know. Oh, here he is. Bye Lena. I hope you'll do the right thing."

"Hello Lena."

"Hi Kostos."

"Lena. I need you," Kostos said, "My grandfather is not going to make it passed the end of the summer please come. I need your support."

She thought about it for a second, then realized that there was no option but to go, "I'll see you in a few days. This doesn't mean I'm taking you back."

>

"Annik! I can't stay long. There is an emergency in Greece. My grandmother's best friend's husband is dying. I need to go support them."

"I certainly can't stop you. "

"I wanted to tell you. I'm sorry I can't stay to finish up the summer. Can you tell Anthony what happen?"

"Yeah."

"Can you tell him I'll e-mail him the first chance I get?"

"Sure. Have a good trip."

>

"Tibby,

I'm dropping this off in a mail box at the airport. I'm on my way to Greece. I have to support my grandma, Kostos and his grandma. Kostos's grandpa isn't going to live much longer.

I'll be in Greece for at least the next couple weeks, so if you send me a letter right when you get this, I might get it the day I leave. The address is on the back of this note card.

How is your guy trouble? I hope its resolving itself.

Lena"

>

>

"Will you do it?" Tibby begged Andrew, "I know you're friends with him, but think about it!" it was after a day of shooting, and Tibby was cranky from spending so much time with the other two guys, especially Dan. Word had gotten to him through one of the board of directors that Tibby was trying to get him kicked off the project.

"I have done it. Lets go fax the forms off."

"Okay. Thank you! Because you did that, I want to show you the project I'm working on. You seemed so curious earlier this month. I'm almost finished with it."

"Thats great."

"I made another documentary in my spare time. I just need a couple more interviews and I'll be done with it. I just have to cut it together and add in some voice and subtitles. To be frank, I didn't like how the assigned one was going, so I started my own."

"You didn't like our ideas?"

"I didn't like that you weren't using any of mine. I was the only one with a different vision, so you kept out voting me. If I objected too much, you would have thought of me as a baby. I am the only girl and youngest one too."

"That wasn't very nice of us."

"It wasn't."

"So thats why you didn't go clubbing with us?"

"No, I didn't go clubbing because I didn't want to. I did the documentary for fun. I'm really happy with it. Come on, lets go to my room and watch my rough cut."

"Great."

She played it for him. It started with showing the Florida Everglades. Tibby supplied the narration, "The Florida Everglades. Home to alligators, tourists and a numerous other people," she read from a cue card. She hadn't recorded her voice yet. There were interviews with the questions written under the people answering them. There was a light wordless music flowing throughout the movie.

"That was good," Andrew commented.

"Thanks. I just have two missing pieces. All the narration and one other interview."

"Who is that? Maybe I can help you."

"Its you. Get in front of the camera."

He did as he was told.

"What is your name?"

"My name? You know my name."

"But the people out their viewing my film might not."

"My name is Andrew."

"What brings you to Florida?"

"I'm making a documentary with a few of my classmates from college."

"Do you like it here?"

"Its alright. I miss New York though."

"But you're really from California right?"

"Yeah. I'm from California, but there isn't anything for me there. I didn't have it very good growing up. My Dad left when I was just two. I had to work two jobs through high school to help support my family. I got good enough grades to be a charity case for NYU. I'm on full scholarship."

"What an accomplishment. Why are you studying film?"

"I can control the world I show in movies. I want to show the truth in a way people can handle it."

"Wow. What are you going to do with your degree when you get it?"

"I want to direct some independent films. Nothing flashy."

"Yeah me too. I'm in it for the art, not the money."

"Anyone who is in it for the money is an ass."

"Thats what I think too! Anything else you'd like to say?"  
"I think it stinks when you think a girl is perfect for you, but she doesn't even know you want her, and there isn't anything you can do."

"Thats deep. Thanks for the interview," she turned off the camera, "Do you want to help me finish it?"

"Sure," he smiled at her. They worked through midnight. Andrew fell asleep while sitting on one of the chairs. Tibby finally finished at one am. She decided to just leave Andrew there. She changed in the bathroom,then sent off her film to Brian. Finally, she went to sleep in the bed furthest from where Andrew was asleep.

>

"Lena,

How can you go to Greece? Especially for him. I know I can't stop you now, so all I can say is that I hope everything is going as sanely as possible. Hi to Effie for me!

Andrew filled out the paperwork against Dan, so I'm well on my way to getting him kicked out. However, there are only two weeks left on the project. I finished my own film today at like one am. I think its good, just not as good as the Bailey one. I can't wait for you to see it.

Tibs."


	20. Weird World

"**Weird World"**

"Lena! Lena!" Effie yelled through the crowd.

Lena hand never been happier to see her younger sister, "Effie!" Lena found her sister and hugged her.

"Come on, I have a moped waiting. I have strict instructions to drop your stuff by the house, then bring you directly to the hospital. They have Bapi Dounas on all sorts of medications and machines."

>

"Hey Grandma," Lena greeted Valia who was sitting outside the hospital room.

"Lena! It is so good to see you. They are putting him on another machine right now. Family only in the room."

"Oh," Lena said quietly.

Kostos walked out of the room mumbling something in Greek that Lena guesses was something obscene. He jumped when he saw her, "Oh! Lena! I did not know you were here. Thank you for coming. Walk with me?"

"Sure."

"Valia, will you tell my grandmother?"

Valia nodded.

"I'm sorry about your grandfather."

"Its been hard because he has been ill for some time. The hospital staff say its good, because I'm able to prepare, but I'll never be prepared. The ache just won't go away."

"I know how hard it was when my grandpa died. You are closer to yours. It must be worse."

"I have to officially take over the family business for good when he goes."

"That sounds daunting."

"It is. In his will, I own the business when he dies. I've been in charge of his finances for some time now. We can't afford to keep putting him on more machines. If he doesn't improve soon, we're going to have to let him go."

"Wow. Thats a big responsibility." Lena yawned.

"You must be exhausted with your flight and the time change. You should get rest. I will take you to Valia's."

"Shouldn't you be here for your grandma?"

"She will understand I need to get out."

"Lets tell her."

They came back to the hospital room. Kostos's grandmother was sobbing.

"He died before they even finished putting him on the new machine," Valia told them.

Kostos rushed into the room and grasped his grandmother's hand. He began crying, then muttered his good byes in Greek.

Valia went into the room, "Lets go home," she said in Greek, "You both need rest. There isn't anything we can do now. We can put his affairs in order tomorrow."

"Kostos, I need to get some sleep. I will see you tomorrow. I'm sorry," she hugged him tightly.

"I understand Lena. Thank you."

Effie took Lena to Valia's in in the moped. Kostos drove his own moped. Valia drove Rena home in this cute little car with two seats.

>

>

Lena was asleep for two hours when there was a frantic knock on her bedroom door. It was Valia, "Lena! Kostos vas in a terrible accident! He vas hit by a car on his way home. He is in the hospital. Vee must go quickly."

Lena bolted up in bed. She grabbed the pants, and slipped on a pair of flip flops, "Lets go."

"Rena got the call while I was still there. A police man picked her up. She told me to go get you. She knows how much you mean to Kostos."

"Thats nice," Lena was too stricken to say much more, "How bad is he?"

"The police man would not give details. We will see when we get there. But a head on collision on a moped with a car does not sound very good."

"No, it can't be good."

They got to the hospital. Rena was sobbing harder than before. She was sitting at Kostos's bedside holding his hand. Valia muttered something in Greek to tell Rena they were there. Rena grabbed Lena's hand and put it in Kostos's, "Sit," she ordered. Lena was amazed. She had never heard Rena speak English, "Say good bye," apparently Rena had gotten the prognosis, and it wasn't good. Rena and Valia left the room. Valia tried to comfort Rena, but it really didn't work.

"Hi Kostos," Lena said to the unconscious body, "I can't believe this is happening," she started to cry, "I was supposed to come back to you after college. We were supposed to be together."

Kostos opened one eye, "Lena. Move on after me," he said softly, "but know, I have always loved you," he paused to gain his strength, "with my whole heart," his eye closed completely, and he took his final breath.

"No," Lena said softly, "Kostos," she cried harder, "I was scared. I did love you," there was no use. He was gone, "Rena! Valia!" they came rushing in, "He's dead," Lena broke into a sob.

Rena fell to her knees. She seemed to be asking "Why?" repeatedly. It must have been a large burden for her to carry. Two deaths in the family in one night. She had an infant to take care of, and no means of support.

>

>

"Carma,

Eric definitely is hot and nice and everything else. The photos didn't lie. If he wasn't Bee's I'd swoon. It was such a great surprise to see Bee. I didn't know she was coming home. Especially not with Eric.

I did get a really bad surprise earlier this week. You may have noticed that this is post marked from Greece. Kostos's grandfather was about to die, so Kostos and Effie convinced me to come support Kostos. Kostos's Bapi died maybe ten minutes after I got to the hospital. Then, while I was recovering from jet lag, Kostos was hit by a car and died. I can't even begin to express my grief. After the beginning of this summer, I always thought I'd go back to him. Now I can't do that. I miss him. I just feel like crying all the time. Carma, I just never thought the relationship would end like this.

I'm set to come home the day after Bee, I just got booked onto the flight Effie is on. You're getting home the 20th right?

I just can't believe this is happening to me.

Lena."


	21. Moving On

AN Okay, Applause my computer is fixed! I should be updating more regularly now. I will now thank the people who reviewed chapters 13-20. Thanks for 45 reviews. They make me feel special.

CHP 13:

Princess: Thanks. I have fun with the Bee/Eric parts.

LKF: Here is another update. Is this soon enough? ;) Thanks for the review.

Riza: There are a lot of fics out there. I get them confused too. I like putting tons into my stories. That way they don't get boring.

Erica: Thanks for reading, and I will keep writing.

Casino: Thanks for all the complements you paid, and thank you for such a long review. To answer your question, in the third book, they tell all their feelings, and then it says that Bee was at peace and maybe they'd kiss and maybe they wouldn't, and then he calls her while the sisterhood is at the beach, so its implied that they end up as a couple.

Kaitlin: Where are you? You haven't reviewed since chpt 13. I like the way I'm using Krista in my story.

CU: I like the drama. I'm not actually too pleased with Tibby's parts myself, and I'm having a horribly hard time writing Bee (so I'm really glad you like her parts)

>

CHP 20

Riza: Is that a good whoa or a bad whoa? Thanks for being the only one of the reviewers that I got before the update to comment on what I did to Kostos. I don't know how I got that idea. I figure that that is the only way that Lena can get real closure

LKF: I was glad to update that much :). Thanks for the review.

Melodie: Thanks for calling my chappies amazing. Amazing is such a strong word.

>  
>

>

"You must have been warned against letting the golden hours slip by; but some of them are golden only because we let them slip by. "

James M. Barrie

>

>

"Do you think you can talk to Max. I would really like him to be there for the birth of his daughter. I don't care if he's involved in raising her, and I definitely don't want his help naming her. I just want him to be there for me, for her."

"I'll try."

"Thats all you can do. I'm totally over him, but I really think he should be involved."

"He should."

The hotel phone rang. It was Paul, "Hey."

"Whats up?" Carmen asked.

"Mom signed Krista up at her la maz class."

"She did what?"

"You heard right. She wants you and Krista to meet her and Albert in the lobby in five minutes."

"Why me?"

"You're going to be the coach."

"The coach?"

"You know, 'here, hold my hand... hee hoo, hee hoo.'"

"I know! Thanks Paul. I have to go. Bye," she turned to Krista, "Are you ready for la maz?"

Krista gave Carmen a puzzled look.

"As a welcome back to the family gift, I guess. Your mom has decided that we will take la maz with her and my dad."

"Super," Krista said sarcastically, "I get to lay on the ground and pretend to have a baby for an hour."

"Maybe, your mom will sign you up for pregnancy aerobics next."

Krista scoffed.

"Then, you'll meet three women who couldn't be more different than you , but whose babies are due around the same time. Then your children will end up being all girls; those girls will be life long friends."

"As if that could ever happen to anyone," Krista laughed.

"It has," Carmen said solemnly. She realized that she had never told Krista about the pants, and the sisterhood. She ran a brush through her hair, "Come on, we'll be late. I'll tell you about it later."

They took the elevator down to the lobby.

"Krista dear! Carmen!" Lydia called. She grabbed Krista's shoulder and walked that way for a while, "I have such a great day planned for us tomorrow baby," Lydia began, "I have a spa morning booked for us. We'll get a manicure, a pedicure and I've booked a woman who specializes in pregnancy massage. She works within the spa. She has this table with a hole in it for the belly. This woman comes highly recommended. I booked Carmen a regular treatment if she's interested."

"I don't want to get in the way of mother-daughter bonding," Carmen said awkwardly.

"Not at all Carmen, I insist. You were instrumental in bringing us back together. Besides, we are the women of this family, it will be a nice girls day out. After the spa, I've booked a table at this nice little restaurant. Come to lunch with us too Carmen. You may want to skip the rest of the day though, Carmen dear. Thats when it gets quite pregnancy related. We have a prenatal swimming class at 1, then we can shop for some proper maternity clothing for you Krista. At 6, after a light dinner, my gym has a pregnancy aerobics class," Carmen choked back a laugh, "I've been to it a few times. Its very fun. Its supposed to help you get your figure back quicker."

"Sounds like a great day mom."

They had gotten to the hospital for the class. Carmen felt a buzz on her leg. It took her a moment to realize it was her cell phone. The only people who had her number where her parents, Lena, Tibby, Bee and Krista. No one ever called unless it was an emergency.

"Hello?" Carmen answered it was the rest of the group was getting out of the car.

"Hi Carmen?"

"Yeah, who is this?"

"Susie, Krista's friend."

"How'd you get this number?" Carmen lowered her voice.

"Krista gave it to me in case she had an emergency and had to contact you."

"What do you need?"

"I want to throw Krista and Lydia a joint baby shower."

"Listen, can I call you tomorrow? We just got to the hospital for la maz. They're having a bonding day, and I'm free of both of them after lunch. On second thought, can I come over after that?"

"Sure. So around 1? I'll have the other two come over too."

"Who?"

"Oh, our two other best friends. We've known each other since Kindergarten. Oh, and their moms too"

"Oh. Okay. Bye. Hey Lydia?" Carmen called after her, "Can I borrow your car after the lunch. I can pick you up at your aerobics class later. That way you don't have to pay the parking meters as much. Besides, I have somewhere I need to go. You weren't going to just strand me at the lunch place were you?"

"I wouldn't just strand you there Carmen," Lydia laughed, "I was going to have Paul pick you up. We need the car to get around after lunch. The mall isn't close enough to the gym for us to walk."

"Oh, okay."

>

>

"Lenny,

Sorry about Kostos. I always thought you'd eventually end up together. Enjoy the rest of your stay in Greece. Reflect on what you've learned there.

Lydia is including me in half of a girls' day out. We're going to be pampered, and then eat lunch. Just as fast as Lydia kicked Krista out, Krista is back in the picture. Lydia is trying to make up for lost time. She has enrolled Krista and herself in prenatal swimming, aerobics and massage. They're going shopping tomorrow too. I myself am going to the massage, and the lunch, then am leaving them to get reacquainted.

Krista's three best friends and their mothers (sound familiar) are throwing a joint baby shower, and apparently want me as their inside accomplice. Thats where I'm going after lunch.

I'll let you know how it all pans out.

Carma."

>  
  
>  


Effie held Lena's hand as they walked around Greece. Valia was at home trying to comfort Rena. Lena had wanted to get out of the house. Rena's crying was just making things worse. Valia sent Effie with Lena to protect her. Lena's feet took her instinctively to the olive grove. She sat down on the ground a few yards from the water and took out her sketch pad. Flipping through pictures of Anthony, she felt guilty.

"I have to get to the city," she commented, "I need the internet. I told Annik that I'd e-mail Anthony as soon as I could."

"Anthony?"

"He's the model I wrote you about."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"The city is far from here. We should go back and grab a moped. I'm driving."

"We can walk. We'll be back before dark."

Effie realized that Lena did not want to get back on a moped after what happened to Kostos, "Okay."

>

"Anthony, Sorry I had to go without telling you like that. I know it was horrible. There is just so much going on right now that I can't tell you in an e-mail. I just wanted to let you know that I'm safe here in Greece, and we really need to talk when I get back. I have about ten days more here. I'll call you.

Lena"

  
>

It was just turning to dusk when they returned.

"Effie, Lena. Are you hungry?" Valia questioned, "I have made all sorts of food."

"No thanks grandma," Lena replied, "We grabbed something on the way home."

"I finally got Rena to go to sleep. She is in my bed room."

"Don't you think you should sleep too grandma? You've been up since yesterday morning."

"I will take a little rest on the sofa."

"Okay, but don't get so into taking care of people that you don't take care of yourself," Effie warned.

Valia ignored her, "Lena, how are you holding up?"

"I'm doing okay," Lena said sullenly, "I mean as well as can be expected. I'm going to go to my room."

>  


>

"Dear Bee,

How is it going over there with Billy and Eric? I'm waiting for you to come home and say they had a fight over you.

My life is pretty much a tragedy right now. Don't try to come home and see me, I won't be there. I'm in Greece, and tomorrow I will be attending the joint funeral of Bapi Dounas and Kostos. Thats right. Kostos is dead. He got hit by a car coming home from the hospital right after his Bapi died. Its just too painful for me to write any more. I just can't even think about it right now.

See you when we get home,

Love,

Lena"


	22. Compromising Situation

AN: Here is a semi-long Bee post. I finally got a burst of inspiration.

Here I will thank the reviewers:  
CU: Here she is.

Riza: Thank you so much for all your praise, and all the enthusiasm. I almost decided not to kill him, but I felt like it was the right thing. I'm not sure where I left off at your story, so I've been putting of reading it again, but I will get to it soon.

Melodie: Its sad that he died, but I had to do it. Thanks again for calling my story amazing.

LKF: Thanks :) . If you liked that one, I'm sure you'll like this one. Its juicy!

Sorry about all the backstreet boy quotes, they're just what I've been listening to, and some of the songs have inspired parts of certain chapters.

>

"The consequences of your actions really are just a game. That your life is just a chain reaction taking you day by day" --Backstreet Boys "Poster Girl"

>

Billy, as always, was sitting on the dock reading his book. Of course, it was a different book than that first day. Bridget had gotten off the dock, and was juggling a soccer ball in a grassy patch just off the dock. Billy and Bridget had not strung a conversation together longer than the first day, so Bee knew to bring something to entertain herself.

"Bridget?" Billy broke the silence, making Bee so shocked that she missed the ball she was juggling.

Bee giggled nervously at her own mistake, "Yeah?" she abandoned her ball and went over to him.

"Whatever happened to us?" he asked.

Bee game him a puzzled look.

"I mean, that summer, I really felt something. You were—are beautiful, and a dynamite soccer player," he paused, "Bee, I thought I loved you. Then you stopped returning my calls, and I had to move on. I've begun a great relationship with Diana. When I see you with Eric. I wonder, 'why isn't that me?' Why didn't we work out Bee? What happened?"

"We were young, immature and naive. We live too far apart."

"What about you and Eric? You live far apart, and you guys still make it work."

"We have a history."

"What about our history? You and I go way further back than you and Eric. Diana has told me your whole sappy love story."

"Eric is older and more mature."

"Bridget, kiss me and see if you feel anything. I don't believe that the feelings could be gone like that," he snapped his finger, "and don't lie to me and tell me you didn't have feelings for me at some point."

"I won't kiss you!"

"Oh come on. It'll be one innocent kiss. No one will have to know."

"We're in a public place!"

"No one is around."

"Billy! You're being an ass hole!"

Then, he kissed her. It wasn't a short kiss either. Of course, Eric and Diana were hiking down by the lake as Billy kissed Bee.

"Bridget!" Diana and Eric yelled in unison.

"Billy!" Diana yelled afterwards, "How could you two do this to me? I knew you two had a history, but Bee, you gave your blessing!" Diana ran off.

"I thought you were different Bee," Eric said looking straight into her eyes, "You didn't make a move on me last summer. You made me think you were different," he ran off to comfort Diana.

Bee sat dumb-struck. She looked at Eric, and thought about running after him, but there wasn't anything she could say that he or Diana would believe. She turned to Billy, "You ass hole!" she yelled, and slapped him across the face. She picked up his book, and threw it in the water. Bridget ran to her cabin, making sure that Diana and Eric weren't in there first. Then she flopped onto her bed and buried her head under her pillow.

There was a knock on the cabin door, "Go away!" Bridget ordered

"Bridget?" it was Chloe, the woman who had ushered them into the cabin the first day, "You're missing the evening activities. You're supposed to be chaperoning the movie tonight."

"I'm sick!"

"You don't sound sick. Can I come in?"

"Go away!" Bee ordered again.

"I can't go away. Joe made me come and get you. Diana and Eric are missing too. I thought one of them might be with you. Do you know where they are?"

"Probably together," Bee said sadly.

Chloe came into the cabin without permission, "Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it!"

Chloe sat on the bed, "Come on, it'll make you feel better."

"No it won't," Bee moved from the bed and rummaged in her suitcase for something specific. Her pants necklace. She grasped hard it in her hand, feeling the love of Lena, Carmen and Tibby surge into her.

"Well, I'd like to know. I want to see if I can help."

"The world as I know it has been broken into pieces."

"What do you mean?"

"Get me Billy Klein. I want to slap him again."

"You slapped Billy Klein? Isn't that your friend Diana's boyfriend?"  
"Yeah. I'm going for a run. You can come if you want, but don't expect me to talk to you."

>

Bee was on a mission to forget all of her troubles. She ran as fast as she could, leaving Chloe way far back in the dust. It was very dark out. Bridget guessed it was about 10 pm. Everything was quiet, and it gave her a chance to think, how was she going to fix this? Slapping Billy Klein again, still seemed like a good option.

When Bee got back into the cabin, Diana was there, sound asleep.

"If only you knew Diana," Bee said to her asleep friend, "You wouldn't be mad at me," she began speaking to herself, "How am I going to fix this?"

>

Diana was gone by the time Bee woke up in the morning. That was a rare occurrence.

"Damn!" Bee said out loud. She was hoping to catch Diana before she was in a public place. Bridget quickly dressed, and went to the cafeteria. She saw Billy in a corner. She had a huge urge to go over and punch him, but that was against camp rules, and she could get her pay docked, or worse before she could get to Eric and Diana. So Bee went over to where Eric and Diana were sitting, "Can I just say something?" Bee asked them.

They didn't respond.

"It wasn't my fault," Bee told them, "If you'd just listen to me you could realize that."

There was still no response.

"Okay, so thats how you're going to do it? Then have it that way. I tried to apologize, and tell you how it was."

Bee went out to the practice field without having eaten anything. She tried to juggle her soccer ball, but could get no more than four juggles without dropping the ball. That was disgraceful. Finally, she slammed the ball to the ground as hard as she could and yelled obscenities. That was when her team came up behind her.

"Coach Bridget, whats the matter?" one girl asked.

"Nothing," Bee responded, "I'm just a little off my game today, and its irritating me. Now go take your warm up run," Bee watched as her girls ran the field. She sat down on the sidelines and hugged her knees in her arms.

"Bridget?" the same girl came up to her when they were done with the run, "What now?"

"What? Oh! Sorry. Can you lead the stretches? Then I want you gals to do some touches."

"Okay," she turned around and began ordering her team mates around.

Bridget got up and set up the cones for a half field scrimmage. Once the girls were done with their touches, Bridget called them in, "I've set up a half field scrimmage for you," she tossed jerseys at about half the girls, "These are your teams. I'll be right back," Bridget walked up to the camp office, "Hi, is Joe here?" she asked the receptionist.

"Yes. Go ahead back."

"Joe," she said forcefully, "I need to talk to you."

"Bridget. I need to talk to you too. Please sit down. I received a startling request from your friend Diana this morning for her to be transferred out of your cabin into the other one for female coaches. Do you know why she would ask such a thing?"

"She is mad at me."

"Why?"

"She caught me in a compromising position. Thats why I've come to you today. I do not feel like I can be partnered with Billy Klein anymore."

"What kind of compromising position?"

"Billy Klein kissed me."

"You kissed Diana's boyfriend?"

"No, **he **kissed me. Diana and Eric come hiking up, and it was ugly."

"Well, you know I am going to have to take disciplinary actions."

"And what are those Joe?"

"For one, I'm assigning you and Billy both an extra lunch shift (not the same one) and taking away your last weekend breaks. You know that you aren't allowed to kiss while you're here. I made that perfectly clear. Of course, we'll have to separate you and Billy so no further escapades take place. I will have him switch out with another one of the coaches. Don't expect it to be either one of your friends."

"What about Diana's request?"

"I am going to deny it for now. I don't like switching things around for personal reasons. Especially this close to the end of camp."

"Thank you for your time Joe. Whats my extra lunch?"

"Tuesday."

"I'll expect to see my new partner when I get to my activity today."

"Yes. I'll call Billy in right now."

"I have to get back to practice."

>

Bee went into the cabin before dinner to freshen up a little. Diana was there doing the same.

"Hey Di," Bee said to her.

Diana acted as if Bee did not exist.

Bee continued to talk, "I wish you would listen to me. You wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth. Billy came on to me. I told him to stop, and that I didn't want to kiss him, but he kissed ME. I know based on my previous history, that you probably find this hard to believe. Really Diana, you should know me better than that," Bridget paused for an answer, but none came, "Or I thought you knew me better than that."

Diana left the cabin.

>

>

"Dear Carma,

Gosh! The Billy Klein situation has plummeted out of control. He kissed me Carma. Mid-kiss, Eric and Diana walk up. So now they aren't speaking to me. I tried talking to them, but all I get is the silent treatment. I just don't know what to do anymore. I wish you were here to help me through this.

Bee"


	23. Planning the Fun

Thanks to all the reviewers:

Brilliant: I haven't heard the word git in a long time! Good word to describe Billy

LKF: The interestingness may fade some for some of the storylines as I am beginning to tie up all the loose ends.

Mel: I have decided how to resolve the Bee thing. It is in this chapter.

Riza:)

Jesska: Here is how it'll pan out.

Crazy: I'm not so cruel, so I'm updating quickly and giving a resolution

NoFx: This is what i do to enhance my own life. Glad I can bring you entertainment in the process.

>

"If I had another face, do you think I'd wear this one?" Abraham Lincoln.

>

"I haven't felt so good since before I was pregnant!" Krista said happily as the walked out of the salon.

"That was so relaxing," Carmen commented, "Thank you Lydia."

"We should do it again before you leave Carmen."

"That would be fun."

"I hope you girls will like this restaurant," Lydia hoisted herself into the car, "It is very healthy. One of my friends took me there after I told her that I was pregnant."

"Oh."

>

"So I was thinking," Carmen began once everyone was seated, "What if the unveiling of the house coincides with the baby shower. Like, they come into the house, and boom, you're all in there. The place is decorated, presents all around, the whole sha-bang."

"Thats a great idea," replied Susie, "You can get in earlier in the morning and let us in to decorate."

"Will it be co-ed or just women?" asked Jo

"I've never been to a baby shower," Carmen explained, "My mom didn't have one when she was pregnant with Ryan, and I was 'too young' according to my mom and the Rollinses when Tibby's mom had her kids. What do you think?"

"I like the idea of one with the men," said another woman.

"Whats your name?" Carmen asked.

"Marcia."

"Thanks."

"My name is Sandy. I'm Holly's mother and I agree with Marcia."

"All in favor?" asked Susie. There was a consensus, "Now, who to invite?"

"Well the thing is that not very many people know that Krista is pregnant," Carmen began. Its just everyone in this room, my dad, Lydia, Paul and the father of the child possibly his family."

"Only the people that Krista trusts the most," Susie explained.

"I'm going to try to get Krista to tell her Grandma on her mom's side, the rest of that family. I don't really know much about Lydia's family."

"Krista has two Aunts and an Uncle. She isn't really too close to them," Holly told her.

"Oh. So the shower is more primarily for Lydia then?"

"I guess so. I mean its not up to us to tell people Krista is pregnant," Holly replied.

"I wouldn't want to do that," added Susie.

"I think we need to try to get Max out here. I can call him up, see if he can make it up."

"That can be one of your projects," Jo started delegating work, "I can call all Lydia's friends. Marcia, you be in charge of food. Sandy, can you get some good music? Holly should help with that. Beth dear, can you help the rest of the girls with decorations? Carmen, I want you to get a key to the house, and let us inside in the morning."

"Okay," Carmen said when Jo was through, "How many people are you planning on inviting Jo?"

"25-30. Not including the people who are in the room right now."

"Okay," Carmen repeated, "Anything else?"

"I can't think of anything," replied Jo, "If I do, I can give people a call."

"Great! Can I use the phone to call Paul?"

"Oh I can take you back to the hotel Carmen," replied Sandy, "We live right near there."

"Thank you so much."

>

"Bee,

Thats horrible. I'm so sorry you're going through that. If I were you, I would just try talking to Diana and Eric until they listen. If they both love you enough, they should know better than to accuse you without giving you a fair shot.

Its baby shower time in Carmaland. I have to get a key to the house, get into it before anyone else, and let people in to decorate it and set up. On top of that, I have to try to get the father of the child here.

Good Luck with your troubles,

Carma."

>

Bridget did not see Eric the next two days. She wondered if he was still at the camp. Chloe assured her that he was. Bridget finally caught him as he was heading outto a field.

"Eric Richman!" she bellowed, "You can't avoid me forever!"

"I can try!"

"If I had been able to find you, I could have told you the truth."

"I know what I saw."

"It isn't like that at all. You weren't there for the beginning. You don't know anything about what happened!" Bridget was starting to get frantic. Her eyes were filling with tears, she was breathing hard, yelling and making a scene, "I thought YOU of all people would listen to me and believe me!" A crowd was starting to form.

"Bee, can we talk about this later?"

"No! You wont follow through on that offer! You're just using it as an excuse to not talk to me!"

"Bridget, you're being unreasonable."

Chloe pushed her way through the crowd, "Come on Bridget," she grabbed Bee by the shoulders and steered her to the cabin.

Once there, Bridget grabbed a handful of tissues and sat on the bed, "Eric didn't even want to talk to me," she sniffed, "I thought he would listen. I thought he would understand. He always understands me."

"Not always anymore," Chloe said frankly, "Guys can be an enigma sometimes," Chloe had taken Bridget under her wing the past few days.

There was a knock on the cabin door, "excuse me?" it was Joe's secretary.

"What?" replied Bridget.

"Joe wants to see you."

"Okay," Bee tried to compose herself, "Thanks. I'll be there in five minutes."

"Bridget! Sit down!" Joe ordered, "I heard about your outburst."

"I'm sorry about that. I don't know what came over me."

"Are you okay?"

"Not really."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"My boyfriend and friend hate me for being kissed by someone I did not want to be kissed by. How would you feel?" she talked fast.

"Well I have good news for you."

"I've decided to send Billy away. I reviewed the surveillance video and realized you weren't to blame at all. Billy was being a huge jerk."

"Well thanks."

"You don't seem as happy as you should."

"Well that still leaves the problem of the pissed beau and amiga. Have you told Billy yet?"

"No, I wanted you to be the first to know."

"Well can I borrow the surveillance tape and show it to them in the media closet?"

"Sure."

"You promise not to fire Billy until after they watch it?"  
"Okay. Shall I have Gloria take them from their activities?"

"Please."

>

Bridget sat on the steps leading to the camp office. Diana showed up first.

"Hey," Bee said quietly, "I have something to show you and Eric."

Diana was still not speaking to her, but at least she was staying. She sat doiwn on the step Bee had been sitting on. Bee herself was leaning against a wooden column.

"Hey Diana," Eric saw Diana first, "Whats going on?"

"Bee says she has something she wants to show us."

Bee came out from her hiding spot, "Hi," she said quietly, "Come on. I know you'll enjoy this," she led them into a room that was just big enough to fit the three of them and a tv like the ones every public school has a million of on carts.

The camera was positioned such that it was in the trees above the dock. It showed Bee's little patch of grassy, and the dock. There wasn't sound, but Bee was sure they could understand the emotion. Be watched, playing every moment back in her head. The kiss was coming.

Bee looked over at Eric and Diana, " See, I'm leaning away from him. He was being a creep."

They were silent as they watched Eric and Diana come onto the screen. Then saw Bee slap Billy and run off. Diana and Eric both laughed when Bee slapped Billy.

"See?" Bee said pleadingly, "I was telling the truth."

"Where is Billy?" Eric and Diana asked in unison.

"Ask Joe. Joe is just about to fire him."  
'He'll probably still be at speed training," Eric got a frightening look on his face, "Lets go."

Diana followed quickly. Bee had to run to catch up.

"Billy!" Eric yelled to him, "Come here!"

"Yeah?"

Eric punched him, "Thats for coming on to and kissing my girlfriend," he punched again, "Thats for being a bad boyfriend to Diana," he punched again, "and that is for lying to me and making me believe that kissing you was what Bridget wanted!"

"You son of a bitch!" Diana swung her foot at his shin.

They walked back to the camp office as a unified front. Bee wend to tell Joe that she had everything settled. When she came out, Diana was no where in sight.

"Where is Di?"

"She said she'd meet us back at the cabin. She thought we might want to be alone to work everything out. Before Joe finds out I assaulted Billy. Come on," he took her hand and led her to the secluded area behind his cabin. He smiled a devilish smile at her.

"I've missed this Eric. I've missed hanging out with you."

Eric responded by kissing her deeply, "We'd better go in case Billy comes to pack his stuff. Besides, we don't want to be in a compromising position if Joe has to yell at me for hitting Billy. Lets go sit on your porch and console Diana."

They held hands while they walked.

Diana was sitting on the cabin porch. Bee sat down on one side of her, Eric on the other.

"I thought Billy was a nice guy."

"I did too Di, I really did."

"He had me fooled too," Eric admitted.

"I am sick of failed relationships Bee. I want what you two have," she plopped her head on Bee's shoulder, "You are so lucky."

"This relationship hasn't bee a bed of roses you know. Eric and I work at this."

"I wish I had a guy that was willing to work at a relationship with me!"

Bee put her arm around Diana's shoulder, "Oh Di, You'll fi---" Bee noticed Gloria coming towards them.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said.

"What do you need?" asked Eric.

"Joe sent me to get you Mr. Richman. Regarding your altercation with Mr. Klein."

"Okay. Thank you," he turned to Bee and Diana, "I'll see you ladies later."

"Bee, What if no one wants me?"

"Diana, you are a good friend, you're pretty, you rock at soccer. What guy wouldn't want you? You'll find someone worthwhile some day."

"You think so?" Diana raised her head.

"Sure."

"Thanks Bee. You really are a good and loyal friend. I'm so sorry I ever doubted you."

"I would have been mad at me too."

"I hope Eric doesn't get into too much trouble."

"I think Joe will understand he was defending our honor. Joe is more sensitive than he lets on."

"You'd better be right."


	24. Diana the Third Wheel

Thanks to All the reviewers. Sorry its been so long.  
-Jesska: Would I be so mean as to get Eric into tons of trouble?

-Samantha: The bad guy should always get punished.

-CU: I figured that if a soccer star had gone to the camp, they would give back to the camp. I thought it was clever. You can think it was an easy way out if you want. It doesn't matter to me.

-Riza: HAHA bout the sister thing. Here's the update.

-LKF: Here it is. Sorry its been a while. I hope you enjoy this part as much

-Mel: Thanks. I'm still not sure if there is anything I can do to fix Diana's situation.

-Sparkling: Thanks for the awesome.

-Nobody's Listening: I figure all those people had a break between children. The Rollines and Carmen's mom after 1 and Lydia after two. So she probably wouldn't have baby stuff.

>

"Mr. Richman," Joe greeted him, "Come in."

"Look, I'm sorry I hit that Billy Klein, but he really deserved it."

"I know your situation, so I'm going to go easy on you. You have to pick up all of Billy Klein's cafeteria watches until the end of the camp. "

Eric tried to suppress a smile. He would be able to hang out with Bridget at those meals, "Okay."

"I'd suggest you stay away from your cabin for the next two hours. Billy is packing now, he'll be gone before dinner. You can tell Bridget and Diana that I've canceled your activities for the evening, but I still expect you and Bridget to be patrolling the cafeteria."

"Yes sir. Thank you for the leniency."

Eric walked back to Bridget and Diana's cabin looking to see that he wouldn't run into Billy Klein.

>

"So?" Diana questioned him..

"Nothing too bad," he said, "Just twice as much cafeteria duty than usual."

"Ouch," Bee winced as if feeling his pain.

"Yeah, but the good part is that I'm taking over all of Billy Klein's cafeteria duty," he shot Bee a flirtatious look.

"Oh! That makes sense!" mused Diana.

Bee smiled knowing exactly what it meant.

"That means, I get to spend more time with Bee," Eric finished.

Diana hadn't realized that, "Joe must have known what he was doing putting you two together. He isn't stupid."

Bee shrugged, "He needed an extra set of hands. You don't think Joe would stoop so low as to do Billy's work himself, do you? It was the easiest solution, and it isn't as though Eric and I are all over each other here."

Diana and Eric laughed at the carefully placed word 'here'

"What I wouldn't do to be able to kiss you right now Eric," Bee looked into his eyes, "We can't mess up again for another three weeks, or our asses are toast."

"Yeah, and you wouldn't want that," Eric laughed, "What have we got to loose but money and jobs?" he moved closer to her.

"Don't you test me Eric Richman," Bee warned, "Because I'll cave."

"Well isn't this a healthy relationship?" Diana joked, "You don't see each other more than three times during a school year, then you meet up before camp and are all over each other. Then, you can't touch each other for two months, and then you're all over each other again."

"Well, if it works," replied Bee. She smiled at Eric.

"I can see that this is an intimate moment. I'm going to go take a run."

"Just steer clear of my cabin," Eric suggested, "Billy is packing."

"What I wouldn't do to that S.O.B!" Diana said angrily.

"Maybe I should go with you," Bee volunteered.

"Lets all go," Eric decided, "Joe said we could have the rest of the day off."

Bee looked at Diana, "Told ya he's a softy."

>

They ran hard. Diana just couldn't keep up any more. After three 5 minute miles, she was really out of breath.

"You two go on," Diana panted, "I just can't go anymore. I know how you two are about running. Its always a race."

"Oh come on," Bee urged, "We'll slow down."

"No, its okay. You two need some alone time."

"Thanks," Bee smiled.

"Hey Diana?" Eric called after her, "We can give you a ride home or to the airport at the end of camp. I know you came with Billy."

"Thanks Eric. I really appreciate it."

Eric and Bee had stopped to talk to Diana, so they weren't running. They watched as Diana faded from sight. They could hear the practices going on in the background.

"All alone in a quiet forest," Bridget said.

"Everybody is still at practice," Eric smiled.

"No one to see us," Bee smirked back.

"No one to interrupt."

"No one to tell Joe," Bee flashed Eric a suggestive, sexy smile.

"The perfect time," Eric drew his words out, "to say I'm sorry, to make up with you,"

They slowly came closer together, like in a movie, "Don't you mean make _out_?"

He move his head slightly to nod, "That too."

Just as their lips touched, there was a rustle in the bushes. The mood was broken, and they both looked up.

"Oh god," Bridget muttered as she watched Naughton come out of the bushes, "Naughty?" she swiped at her lips, and quickly moved away from Eric.

He looked down, knowing that he had interrupted something, "Sorry. We lost the ball. Keppler kicked it over the goal post into the woods. You know how his kick is Bridget. I thought it might be over here."

"Well we haven't seen it," Eric told him, trying to keep from blushing, "Maybe try a bit more that way," he pointed.

"Thanks, and I didn't see anything," Naughton winked at Bee.

Bee smiled back, "Thanks Naughty."

He went back through the bushes.

"God that was close," Bridget sighed.

Eric put his hand on the small of her back, "You sure he won't tell?"

"Oh yeah. He's the one who had the hots for me last year."

"I remember him. He's the killer keeper who helped you cream my team last year."

Bridget laughed, "Thats him," she smiled at Eric, "We shouldn't leave Diana alone for too long," Bee have Eric a short peck on the lips, "Lets go."

>

"Carma,

Everything is resolving itself nicely over here. Joe found the surveillance tapes of my situation with Billy. (Apparently, there have been some very high profile stars out of this camp who have given back very generously). Billy is gone, and I have my friend and boyfriend back.

Naughton caught Eric and I kissing in the woods. He wont tell though. It totally ruined the making up make out though.

Two weeks three days until the beach Chica! Are you ready?

All love,

Bee."


	25. Summer Winds Down

TWO WEEKS LATER 

Tibby's phone rang, "Hello?" she answered.

"Hello Tabitha?"a man asked.

Who the hell called her 'Tabitha'? "Who is this?"

"Oh, sorry," the man replied, "this the dean of the NYU, Dean . I was referred to your case by Dean Michaels. She told me of your harassment. I would like to apologize for the school and compensate you for your trauma. Would you be prepared to accept a $200 scholarship?"

* * *

"Bee, I think we should talk about the Billy thing before we leave," it was the last night of camp. Eric and Bridget were outside chaperoning activities, but in fact, they were actually just sitting on the grass.

Bee was transported back to the day where she confronted Eric about his behavior regarding the kiss with Billy. She looked away because she was blushing, "Oh Eric, it was horrible," she looked at him.

"I'm sorry I reacted that way," he grabbed her hand.

"That was the worst part," suddenly, she began crying, "I don't want to talk about it. I just want to sit and stare at you. 'Cause I'm in love with you," she sniffed.

"You're what?" he asked, waiting for it to sink in.

"You heard me," she replied, "I said, 'I'm in love with you'," she drew out the words for effect.

"Wow Bee," he remarked.

Bee was afraid of such a response. He didn't say he loved her back, "You know how hard that is for me to accept and say. But its easier than not having you around. I just wanted to get that out in the open."

Eric nodded. He was searching for words, "aye, aye," he began, "This is getting serious, isn't it?"

"It is for me Eric."

"Well I love you Bridget Vreeland. You're sexy, an awesome soccer player, and you're not afraid."

"I'm petrified," she admitted.

"Thats okay too," he assured her by looking into her eyes, "This is what unconditional love feels like."

* * *

"Can I open the door?" begged Lydia.

"Sure," Al supplied the key.

Carmen smiled at Lydia's enthusiasm.

"Finally," she said, "I get the home of my dreams."

Lydia turned the key, and gasped at the beautiful living room. Carmen knew that the guests were all hiding in the kitchen. The living room was full of streamers and balloons.

Lydia gasped, "Oh my! Whats all this?"

The guests emerged, "Surprise!"

Paul was sitting on the balcony when Carmen came up behind him after the party.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"Hi. Great Party."

"I didn't do much. Jo did most of the work. I just got the key and got Max here."

"That was a feat in itself. You amaze me Carmen. First, you gave Krista the courage to tell mom about the baby, then you help get them back together, now Max. Is there anything you can't do?"

"I can't make French toast."

Paul laughed.

"What? Its true!"

"You want me to show you before you leave?"

"Yeah, only if you let me make you a Puerto Rican dinner."

"Deal."

"You want to know a secret? I was jealous when dad told me that he and Lydia were having a baby. You'd think I'd stop being jealous. I mean dad does have you and Krista now, along with the baby, and mom has Ryan, but I'll never get used to not being the only child."

"I bet you don't. I've had Krista around for almost as long as I can remember, so I'm used to the whole sibling thing."

"Do you have any secrets Paul?"

"Yes..."

"I mean, besides your dad."

"Oh I've got a secret," he replied.

"And that is?"

Krista chose that moment to interrupt them, "Hey, whats up?" she came out of her room's entry, "Those ladies are almost cleaned up. Carmen, thanks for inviting Max, and making me invite grandma. Thanks most of all for not making this party a surprise for me."

"You're welcome. Paul, what is your secret?"

"I will tell you in my own sweet time."

"Aww damn," Carmen remarked, "Krista, why aren't you hanging out with Max?"

"His family is checking into the hotel. They'll be back for dinner. The two families are going out."

"How long is he staying?"

"Only a week."

"Must be hard, to see him again, but know he'll be gone in a week."

"Seeing him again, after all these months, makes me realize, that I really didn't love him. It makes me feel stupid."

"Its not stupid, you're young. Think about it, Win is my first serious boyfriend."

"Oh I've had tons of boyfriends, but Max was the only one I felt like going all the way with. You can see where that lead me," Krista scoffed.

Jo ran out to the balcony, "Carmen, Krista Paul! Come quick! Lydia is having her baby!

* * *

**Several Hours Later:**

"Here's your baby boy Lydia!" the nurse beamed, "Whats his name?

"Albert James Lowell Jr.," Al proudly supplied.

"AJ," Carmen, Paul and Krista said in unison.

"He's just beautiful," Krista smiled.

"We'll leave you three to get acquainted with each other," Paul retreated to the door. Carmen followed.

Suddenly, Carmen had an idea, "Paul, I challenge you to a game of tennis. I win, you spill your secret. You win, I'll buy you an all you can eat sushi dinner."

"I don't want all the sushi I can eat."

"Fine, then what DO you want?"

"I'll decide if I win."

"Thats not fair. You know my terms. I don't know how hard I should play."

"Trust me, you won't want to loose."


	26. Bee Picks Up The Pieces

Sorry I haven't updated in a while and sorry I didn't authors note the last post. I have tons written down, but no time to put it into effect. I'll probably be posting short chapters over the next two or three weeks to finish out the story. Here are the thank yous from chpt 24:

Melodie: Glad you loved that chapter.

Mandy: I forgot I had all of this stored up or I would have updated sooner.

LKF: I assume 'cute' is a good thing?

Riza: Thanks. My friend tried to make me be a third wheel on a date with her and her boyfriend once. Thats how I got the idea. It never actually panned out though (thank goodness)

Loony: That is a wonderful thing for you to say. Thank you so much.

Norwegian: I love Bee and Eric too!

* * *

"Thanks Eric, I'll see you soon. I love you," Bee kissed him before she got out of the car.

"I love you too Bee. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss YOU Eric," Bee was sad to leave Eric, but the sisterhood would soon be home, "Be sure to visit me as much as you can this year."

"I promise."

"Bye."

Bridget watched as he drove away.

* * *

"Is she gonna be alright?" Bee asked when Effie delivered Lena to her three hours later.

"I hope so," Effie replied.

Lena staggered up to Bee. Be hugged her, "I'm here for you Lena, and the others, they'll be here for you tomorrow."

Lena smiled weakly.

"I'm sure Lena will feel a little better now that she's home and with you," Effie said, "I'm going home to unpack," she turned to Lena, "Call me if you need anything."

"Lets watch a funny movie," Bee suggested, "or would you rather watch a tragedy and get all those tears out?"

Lena shrugged.

"Have you gone mute?"

Lena shook her head no.

"Good, because shock can do that to a person."

Lena sat down on Bee's couch. They watched 'Kiss the Bride' , a romantic comedy. Lena fell asleep halfway through. Bee put a light quilt over her. As Bee sat back down, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she whispered.

"Hey. Why are you whispering?" Eric asked.

"Oh, I'm trying to help Lena. She just got home. She fell asleep on my couch. Jet lag you know."

"Oh, yeah. How is she?"

"Not too good. I have a feeling that if she does draw again, it'll be her black period."

"I can't imagine looking my true love like that."

"Yeah, its terrible."

"Listen, I was thinking about what you said when we were sitting on the grass the other night. I got a new job. I'm going to be a pro!"

"No way! Where?"

"I have secured a one year contract with the Revolution. You know, the MLS team of New England."

"Yeah, I know. Oh my gosh! I could hug you right now. Wait a minute, this couldn't have all conspired since I last saw you."

"I started working on the deal in May. It was finalized today when I got back up to New York."

"How come you waited so long to tell me?"

"I wanted everything to be final. I found a small two bedroom apartment between Gillette Stadium and your school. Its far enough away that most students don't want to live there, but close enough to commute."

A slight smile crept onto Bee's face.

"It might be a little inconvenient for you, but with the time I'll be spending on the road, I need someone to look after the place," Eric was dancing around what he was trying to say, or what Bee hoped he was trying to say.

So Bee threw him a curve ball, "Well of course I'll house sit for you," she joked. Bridget could tell that Eric was getting nervous because he didn't say anything and he didn't laugh.

"I would like it if you moved in with me," he finally got out, "You don't have to pay any of the rent."

"I already paid my housing fee," Bee remarked. She paused to think.

"Don't feel obligated or anything."

"This is a huge step Eric."

"I know Bee. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think I was doing the right thing. I thought about it two hours before I called you, and I've been contemplating it since I started trying to get the contract."

"Crap!" Bee muttered as she saw Lena open her eyes, "Sorry. Lena just woke up. I have to go. NO, I'm not using her as an excuse. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye," she turned to Lena, "Hey, can I do anything?" she asked.

"Can you drive me somewhere?" Lena requested.


	27. Airport Comings and Goings

AN: Sorry this is a short chapter, but I don't really have time to type up really long ones.

Riza: Thats kinda funny about the AJ thing. Despite what you think, Lena and Paul have absolutely nothing to do with each other at the moment.

Mel: Thank you for the complements. Here is another update.

Nakia: I don't know what you mean by that. I'm building on the storylines of the first 3 books.

"Well we did it," Tibby remarked to Andrew as she hugged him goodbye at the airport, "Thanks so much for supporting me. I'll bring you a copy of my movie when we go back to school."

"Thanks. I can't wait to see the finished product. It was great getting to know you Tibby. I'm just sorry you had to deal with those ass holes."

"Yeah, but something good did come out of it."

"Whats that?"

"I made friends with you."

"We'll have to collaborate again. Without those guys."

"Flight 162 to New York, New York is now boarding," the person said over the intercom.

"Thats me," Andrew sighed lightly, "I'll see you when you get back to school."

"Yeah. Have a good flight."

"Thanks. You too."

Tibby looked into Andrew's eyes before they parted and knew that he had compromised his feelings for her. He had a crush on her, but knew not to act on his feelings. Tibby respected him more than ever.

* * *

Carmen lost the tennis game even with Krista cheering her on.

"Okay, what do you want?" she said reluctantly.

He whispered in her ear so Krista didn't hear. Carmen's eyes got wide with shock.

"I guess a deal is a deal," she replied, "I'll do it after I make dinner. You told me your secret you know."

"I know. I wanted you to know."

* * *

Bee and Lena ended up at Annik's studio. It was the last night of the life art session.

"Lena! Its good to have you back. You need to practice before you go back to school. This is our new model Kurt," she pointed towards a young man next to her, "Who is this?" she pointed to Bridget.

"Where is Tony?" Lena asked.

"His flight back to California was today. I had to hire Kurt to take over."

"I NEED to see Tony!" Lena said frantically.

"His flight wasn't until 9. You might still be able to catch him."

"Do you know which airline?"

"No, sorry."

"Come on Bee, lets go!" Lena ordered. They went back out the door, "Thanks Annik!" she yelled over her shoulder.

Lena called Anthony's cell phone over a dozen times on the way to the airport.

"He must have turned it off in preparation for his flight," Bee said decidedly, "Lets see if we can page him at the airport."

So they did, "Will Anthony McCalister please pick up a yellow courtesy phone? Anthony McCalister to a service phone," the woman at the desk repeated twice over the next half hour while Lena sat nervously. No call came. Bee finally had to drag Lena home. Lena went onto her computer in a desperate attempt to find out about Anthony. He had written her an e-mail.

* * *

"Lena,

I have to go back today. I called your house, but your mom said you weren't home. I'm taking a nine o'clock flight from Virginia back to California with American Airlines if you can come see me off. I wish I could see you one more time.

Tony."


	28. Bits and Pieces

AN: Sorry this is short, but its better than no update at all.

Riza: in this chapter Carmen gives Paul his prize, so you'll sort of figure out the secret, and I don't think I'll have to spell it out.

* * *

Carmen made her famous arroz con pollo (rice with chicken) for the family that night. Although the family only consisted of Krista, herself and Paul as the parents were still at the hospital.

"This is amazing," Paul quipped, "Thanks for making dinner."

"It was fun. Thanks for the help shopping."

"This is great, but I have a feeling it may be too spicy to keep down," Krista sighed.

They did the dishes together, then Krista went upstairs to take a shower, knowing when she wasn't welcome.

"Okay, so here it is Paul. Your prize!" she kissed him on the lips.

* * *

"Damn," Lena remarked, "He was at the other airport."

She responded to his e-mail:

"Tony,  
I'm sorry I missed you. I tried to come and find you, but I hadn't checked my e-mail, so I went to the wrong airport. I tried to call.

There are so many things I wish I could explain to you. This whole Greece thing. I need to talk to you in person to explain, but it doesn't look like I'll get that chance.

Lena.

"There isn't anymore you can do," said Bee, "Lena, I have to thank you.

"Why?"

"For getting me out of a complicated phone call so I could think. Eric wants me to move in with him. He called while you were asleep. My heart wants to just jump right in, but my head is saying the opposite."  
"Why?"

"We should discover what there is out there. I've already paid the housing fee. I'm too young for this. You know, the logical stuff. My instinct is to say that I love him and that that is enough and that I should do it."

"I wish I knew what to tell you. I'm rather lacking in the romance advice center. You know how badly my things have gone."

"I'm sure Kostos knew how deeply you care. You wouldn't have gone if you hadn't. As for Anthony, I'm sure he'll understand. Call him tomorrow and get it all out."

Bridget called Eric that night to ask him for more time to think. Though she didn't admit it, she needed to confer with the rest of the sisterhood.

Bee and Lena ended up going to a midnight showing of a movie at the drive in. They didn't get home until nearly 3 am. They crashed at Bee's house. Once again, her father was absent.


	29. Back to the Beach

Riza: Couldn't you tell thats what I was planning from the beginning? Read it over. I dropped lots of hints. There is more of a resolution to that in this chapter, and in the epilouge (that I haven't written yet)

Kat P. Thanks. Aren't I so twisted.?

Katmeister: Thanks so much for all your love.

* * *

"Hey," Carmen came in after she knocked on Krista's bedroom door. She almost went to the wrong room. The remodel had made the house confusing, "My bus leaves in an hour. I wanted to say goodbye."

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah. I gotta get home to see my friends and re-pack. In a couple days its back to school."

"I wish you didn't have to. I want you to be here for me. I know it sounds selfish."

"I wish I could stay for you too. You call me the moment you go into labor, and I'll be here as soon as I can."

"I'll do that."

"Want to see me to the station? Paul's loading the car. We're going to swing by the hospital on the way there."

"I think I'll stay here. My hair's all wet. I'm not presentable to go out in public."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"But Carmen,"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For everything this summer. I do appreciate it."

"I was just following my gut. Thank you for letting me be a part of it," she pointed awkwardly at Krista's stomach, "It made the summer interesting. I'm glad we got to spend time together, and really get to know each other."

"Me too. I wish it could have happened sooner."

"I wish it hadn't taken this."

"Yeah."

"Carmen!" Paul called up.

"Coming!" she responded. She turned to Krista, "Bye. I'll see you soon enough."

"Bye Carmen. Have a safe trip back."

* * *

"How long do you think they've been asleep?" Tibby inquired.

"I dunno. Knowing Bee, they were up late."

"She wouldn't do that to Lena, considering what happened."

"Yes she would."

"When do you think they're going to wake up?"

Lena opened one eye and threw a pillow at Tibby to shut her up. Lena put the other pillow over her head and groaned.

"Apparently now," Carmen chuckled, "Lets wake Bee up. Carmen and Tibby yelled in Bee's ears. Lena reacted by waking up more thoroughly. Bee pretended to be asleep.

"What time is it?" Lena groaned.

"9:31 am," Tibby responded.

"Urrrrrrr," Bridget groaned.

"How late were you up?" Carmen was concerned.

"Nearly four," Lena replied, "It was her fault," she pointed at Bee.

"I was just showing Lena a good time."

"Well you two must get up and get dressed right now," Carmen ordered, "We're going to breakfast."

"After breakfast, it is beach time. You guys remembered to pack right? We have our bags in Carma's car."

"I totally forgot that was today," Bee admitted, "I thought we were leaving tomorrow."

"She had me out til all hours of the night last night, so I didn't get a chance."

"Quit blaming it all on me!" Bee was cranky.

"Lets go, Lets go," Tibby said.

"Alright" Bee responded.

"Do you want us to pack for you?" Carmen asked.

"No, I'll get to it."

Carmen was elected to drive because Bee wanted to nap in the backseat. Though not as daring a driver as Bee, Carmen made good time to the beach. They performed the ritualistic running into the water, and then dried themselves in the sun.


	30. You Have One Phone Call

Tibby's cell phone rang from inside her pant's pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hey," Brian responded, "I miss you. You hardly said 'hi' before going to the beach. When is the female bonding over?" Brian was always understanding about sisterhood stuff.

"We'll be back Monday. Then I'm all yours until Bee leaves on Friday."

"Make sure to call when you get back."

"Will do. Gotta go. Girls are giving me dirty looks."

"Bye."

Tibby said goodbye and then hung up.

"Hey! I though the rule was to turn phones off!" Bee exclaimed.

"Sorry," Tibby turned her phone off, "Starting now."

"No fair," Bee continued whining, "I'm calling my boyfriend."

"Fine, then I'm calling mine," Carmen added.

"I think I'll try Tony then too," Lena said timidly.

"I need to give Eric an answer you guys. What do you think I should do?"

"Do you have to sleep in his bed?" asked Tibby, "That would be weird for me if I was in your situation."

"I think he said it was a two bedroom."

"Such a caring guy," Lena sighed, "You told me you don't have to pay. Why are you worrying about the housing deposit?"

"I'd say move in," Carmen suggested, "but have your own spaces for now. Separate bedrooms. Its not like that precludes you from getting in bed with him if you want to."

Tibby nodded.

"Lena, what do you think?" Bee pleaded.

"I agree with Carma. Duh, you two are destined. Call him already."

"Okay," she dialed.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Its me, Bee."

"Hi, I thought the girls' weekend rule was no calls."

"Tibby broke that rule. So we each get our one phone call. I had to tell you, I'd like to move in with you."

"Thats tremendous! I wish I could come get you, but I'm already here."

"No problem. I'll be there in a few days for team camp. School doesn't start too soon."

"Okay."

"I have to go. I have a strict time limit. Bye."

"Bye. See you soon."

* * *

Carmen almost decided to call Paul instead of Win. After all, she and Paul did have more to talk about than she and Win. But Carmen didn't want anyone –not even the sisterhood to know about that last conversation she had with Paul. She ended up calling Win.

"Hey Carma," he answered, "How was the rest of your stay at your dad's?"

"Good. Lydia had her baby the day before I left. 6 pounds 9 ounces named Albert James Lowell Jr. We're gonna call him AJ."

"Thats cool. How's Krista doing?"

"Better. I have a feeling that everything will be alright. She wants me to come from school for the birth. I probably wont make it for the actual birth, but I'll be there for moral support shortly thereafter."

"Thats great. Do you want me to pick you up for school? I'll be down next week to visit my mom before I go up."

"Yeah. When do you want to go?"

"How about the 12th?"

"Sounds good."

"I think I'm taking up more phone time than I should be," Carmen assessed due to the glares her friends were giving her, "I'll see you then. Bye Win."

"Bye Carma."

* * *

Then came Lena's moment of truth. She had to call Tony and tell him everything from the very beginning.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hi. Its Lena. Did you get my e-mail?"

"Yeah. I just checked it."

"I owe you a huge explanation. I should have called before I left. There just wasn't time."

"I understand."

"No, you don't. You don't know anything about what happened."

"Then tell me."

"Let me start from the beginning. Three summers ago, the one before I was going to turn sixteen, my sister Effie and I went to visit our Greek grandparents. There, my grandmother tried to set me up with a nice Greek boy. At first, I resisted, but by the end of the summer, I fell for him. We carried on a long distance relationship for about four months. After that, I broke it off. He came to DC the next July, and I fell for him all over again. Suddenly he had to go back to Greece. A few weeks later, I had to go there for my Grandpa's funeral. I found out that Kostos the so called 'nice Greek boy' had gotten a girl pregnant. She died in childbirth leaving Kostos and his Grandparents to raise their daughter. He came back at the beginning of this summer. The relationship had too many strings. I couldn't deal with that. I want to be free to have a college life before settling down and having a family. I broke up with him again. Then I met you. I really like you, but I kept you at arms length because in the back of my mind, I still loved Kostos. So when he called and asked if I could come support him as his Grandfather died, I jumped on the next plane. Kostos's Bapi died minutes after I stepped into the hospital. Kostos went home for rest, but he was hit by a car on the way home. He was riding a vespa. He died right after his Grandma and I saw him for the last time. I spoke the last words he ever heard. I like you Tony, but after this, I can't deal. I'm sorry you didn't hear this sooner."

"I should have known you loved another guy. You never where that interested in me. I could see that."

"I tried to be. You're gorgeous Anthony, and a great guy. The 'its not you, its me' speech is totally cliché, so I won't say that."

"Good. I'm out with some friends. I have to go."

"I hope now, you really do understand. Goodbye Anthony."

"Bye Lena," Anthony said with a sigh, "I really did like you."


	31. Sisters Are Split Again

Everybody, this is the end. I know its abrupt, but this is how it is. Actually, the last one was the end. This is more of an epilogue, but not quite. Kat, Smartywitch and all my other reviewers: thanks for taking interest in my work. :) . I hope you like how I end it

* * *

Epilogue (Sort of) 1 ½ Months later.

* * *

"Eric?" Bee called from outside his bedroom door.

"Bee?" he woke up, "Whatsa matter?"he answered back.

Bee was embarrassed to admit it, "I had a nightmare. I can't get back to sleep."

"Come on in," he patted the empty side of the bed absently, "I'll help you fall asleep."

She laid down awkwardly. Eric's muscled arms enveloped her body. Bee's tank top was just skimpy enough that Eric's bare chest made contact with her shoulder blade. It reminded her of that night she was sick in Pennsylvania. His warmness sent her into a peaceful slumber. So peaceful and comforting, in fact, that she couldn't imagine why this had been such an issue in her mind two months ago. Eric's arms made her feel safe. She didn't know why she had been so afraid of them.

* * *

"I sped all the way down here as soon as you called," Carmen panted at Paul, "I think I went 80 at one point," she heard Krista wail, "So I'm not too late? Wow. I must have made really good time."

"I just got banished. She is so stressed out. Mom has a whole viewing committee in there, but Krista doesn't want any men in there besides Max. I don't understand that. Your dad is getting a coffee. You'd better get in there. She asked me to call you again. I was just about too. She wants to see you."

Lydia stood over Krista's bed looking worried. Carmen slid into the viewing area, not announcing her presence. There were a few other women in the room, but not to the magnitude that Paul had described. Max looked on anxiously from about as far away as he could get. Carmen poked herself between Jo and Susie.

"Hey," she whispered to them.

"You're lucky. When people get pregnant early in life, it takes longer to deliver. She's pretty much dilated now. You made it just in time," Jo informed her.

Krista began another contraction. Afterwards, she noticed Carmen.

"Carmen!" Krista wailed gleefully, "I'm so glad you made it! Come over here," she motioned.

Carmen did as she was told and went to the opposite side of the bed as Lydia, "Hey Krista. I'm glad I could get here."

"Okay," the doctor came into the room, "Lets see whats going on. Hopefully, by now, you're fully dilated Krista."

She was.

Carmen tried not to look as Krista delivered. She still held Krista's hand the whole time. Carmen heard a loud scream, and then a baby wailing.

"It's a girl!" the nurse announced, "11:43 pm. What is her name Krista?"

Krista panted.

"I don't think that's the most important thing right now. Lets let her rest and she cam tell us when she is ready," Lydia protected Krista.

"Carmen," Krista spit out laboredly.

"What Krista?" Carmen responded.

"That's her name. Carmen Susan Lowell Rodman."

* * *

Andrew knocked on Tibby's dorm room door. Tibby answered it.

"Hey," she said. It was a surprise to see him. He'd only been to her room twice, once was when Dan got expelled, and the other he was picking her up for a prearranged dinner.

"Hey yourself," he replied.

"Whats up?" Tibby asked.

"Oh nothing," he replied, "I just had some down time."

"Do you want to come in?"

"Yeah."

"So..." Tibby said, "Whats really up?"

"I have good news and bad news," he said, "Your movie won a place in the national contest."

"Yes!" Tibby literally jumped for joy.

"Its not until spring break."

"I know all about it Drew. Its in Washington D.C. Oh! That means I get a free ride back home, and I get to stay in a fancy hotel. I don't have to stay with my parents."

"Bad news: everyone in the film department thinks that you're carrying my baby."

"What!" Tibby jumped from where she was sitting on the bed.

"I'm afraid so," Andrew said sympathetically.

"How do they think that?" Tibby laughed.

"Dan spread the rumor before he left that we were doing it when we were on the trip, and thats the only reason I stood up for you."

Tibby laughed, "Let them think what they want to. They'll find out eventually its not true."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you'd be more ticked off than that."

"Its such a silly rumor, how could I be? It was Dan's last ditch attempt at making our lives miserable. Lets not let it get to us."

"Okay, if you say so. Lets go celebrate. Your winning, and our fake unborn child," he laughed at the last part.

* * *

Lena sat in the library sketching nothing in particular. A person walking by hit her sketchbook out of her hands with their leg.

"Excuse me!" Lena fumed.

"I'm so sorry," he responded.

Lena looked up, "Tony?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Hi," he smiled at her. Though he had grown some facial hair, it was the same Tony that had modeled for her all summer.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

The librarian shushed her.

"Lets go get a cup of coffee. My treat," Anthony had a smooth rhythm to his voice.

"What _are_ you doing here?" Lena reiterated at the coffee house.

"I'm part of the national student exchange. I dropped the Psychology part of my major. I'm now just a film student. You inspired me to go my own way. Once I got back to school, it took me about a day to realize that I could get a scholarship, and do what I wanted to do."

"But why here?"

"I came here because of you. That was before you crushed my spirits with the epiphany about that Greek guy. But I was stuck with this place, for better or worse. I figured it was a big enough campus that I wouldn't ever see you since I wasn't in the same department as you. I was right until today."

Lena didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say.

"You made this place sound magical, and it is," Tony continued, "I love my professors, and class size is so small compared to USC."

"Its so personal isn't it?" Lena mustered a sentence.

"Yeah. And I think I've found something I really like."

"Whats that?"

"I'm taking a class on special effects and computer graphics. Its amazing, and fun."

"Thats great."

"You know you did this for me."

"I wouldn't take all the credit."

"You deserve all the kindness in the world. I shouldn't have been such an ass hole about the Greek guy. You where hurting, and I just put salt in the wound. I felt horrible afterwards. You needed a friend, and I was too selfish to notice it."

"I didn't make it easy for you."

"Yeah, well we both could have done things differently."

"I can agree with that."

"Lets start over Lena. Lets forget our past. I can be more sensitive. I will care for you. Forget I was ever such a jerk."

"I can't forget what happened Anthony," Lena said seriously, "But I will give you a second chance. If you'll give me one."

"Of course."

"I'm not just going to forget Kostos and fall for you over night. Lets start out as friends and see where it goes Tony."

"You have a deal."


End file.
